Slave Angels
by Jewle Enderson
Summary: Sakura Haruno, The Queen of Angels, and her council, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, and Temari, Are forced into slavery by the King of Vampires, Sasuke Uchiha, and his Council, Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru. Rated M for future chapters. SEQUEL IS NOW UP!
1. Prologe

Slave Angels

 _Summary: Sakura Haruno, The Queen of Angels, and her council, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, and Temari, Are forced into slavery by the King of Vampires, Sasuke Uchiha, and his Council, Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru._

 **Hey guys its me again! I know in the past i've been a bad writer but i'm going to be better this time! I promise to post at least one chapter per week. I promise not to leave the story unfinished. And lastly I promised to make every chapter as long as possible.**

 **This is my brand new story "Slave Angels". In this story Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, and Temari are angels. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru are vampires. The angles are slaves and the vampires are the masters, but they don't know the girls are angels, if they did there would be a major problem for the girls. Let me explain…..**

1 year ago there was 3 kinds of people occupying earth. The Humans, the Vampires, and the Angels.

The Humans: The weakest species, always at war with their own kind. Invented weapons and technology to help them stay alive and to fend off other species. Live in Human country in separate lands and villages.

The Vampires: Stronger than humans. Have superhuman strength, speed, hearing, eyesight, can fly, and regeneration powers. Have one king to rule other all and a council that helps the king make decisions. Separated into different clans with a clan head to maintain order, these clan heads make up the council under the king. Can use powers known as jutsu. Not affected by garlic, sunlight, steaks, and crosses. Can only be killed by their own kind or by pure water. Live in the mountain villages spread around Vampire country.

The Angels: As strong as Vampires. Each Angel is a different type. There's Water, Wind, Earth, Fire, Lightning, and Spirit. Angels excel at healing. They can heal themselves or others. Live in the sky palaces over the middle of oceans in Angel country. (All islands and oceans are Angel country) Live under the rule of one Queen and her supporting council. Can use magic and cast spells, no spell can cause any human harm. Angels are sworn to protect the Earth.

The new Vampire King got very greedy and wanted to control the earth. He started to take over Human country and slaughter most of the human population. Those who were not killed were taken to slave camps to be used as livestock and for serving the Vampires every command.

The Angels attempted to save the Humans but only managed to rescue about 20,000 humans from a nearby village before the Vampires could reach it. The Angels Sky Palaces were extremely difficult to find because the Anges have always separated themselves from the other species. Eventually The Vampire King managed to find one palace near the border of Vampire and Angel country.

The Vampires entered the palace and found that the Angels blood was so tempting and sweet. Angel's blood became more desirable than human blood. If an Angel was injured in battle and were bleeding, the Vampire's senses got so overwhelmed that their instincts took over and all the Angels were killed for their blood. Eventually more Sky Palaces were found and soon almost the whole Angel population was destroyed. Only one palace remained. The Queen's palace.

The 20,000 humans that were saved and any other angels that survived the attacks were in that Sky Palace. That includes the Queen and her Council. The Queen had to make a very hard decision. The Queen made a plan to flee the palace and use a spell to make their blood smell human and to suppress their angel powers.

When the Vampire king reached the Queen's palace the only ones who were left was the humans. All of them were taken into custody and sent to the slave camps. But little did they know that The remaining Angels and their Queen were hidden in the mass of humans. And so our story begins….

 **There's Chapter one! I know it was short but this was just explaining the backround of the story. So Please reveiw and tell me what you think! If you have a problem say it! If you loved it, Please tell me! I enjoy hearing what could be fixed or what doesn't make sense so please, REVIEW!**

 **~Jewle Enderson**


	2. A Slaves Only Comfort

Slave Angels

 _Summary: Sakura Haruno, The Queen of Angels, and her council, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, and Temari, Are forced into slavery by the King of Vampires, Sasuke Uchiha, and his Council, Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru._

 **See you guys i'm posting another chapter on the same night as the the last one! HA beat that Scarlet Hathaway! Im posting! No need to bug me about it! Anyways onto the first chapter….**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" _Song"_

Chapter 1: A Slaves Only Comfort

A young girl was working in the rain. Her dirty long matted bubble gum pink hair reaching her back swaying in the harsh wind. She was shoveling dirt onto the river bank to make sure that the river woulding overflow and flood the camps.

'At least the rain will wash some of the dirt out of my hair. It's like a natural shower perhaps.' she thought.

Soon enough she was finished with her work and she went back to the camps. She made her way to her assigned hut and rinsed off in the shower.

'Well at least the vampires know it's best to keep us somewhat clean.' she thought as she finished rinsing her knee length hair and stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She immediately got dresses and went back over to the space where the cots were. She saw 4 other girls already in there cots. Her sisters.

"Sakura your back!" A girl with long navy blue hair down to her lower back and lavender eyes exclaimed. Sakura's emerald green eyes lit up and she greeted her youngest sister with a hug.

"Glad to be back Hinata!" Sakura then release her sister and greeted the others. "Temari, TenTen, Ino" She waved then giving them all hugs.

"Is everyone okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah sis, we're all okay. That doesn't mean we're happy." TenTen mumbled. She had chocolate brown hair that was pulled into two buns and large chocolate brown eyes.

Sakura sighed. "Its either be here or be dead."

Temari then chose the time to speak. "She's right Ten, at least we're alive." She had her short dirty blonde hair in four pigtails and her dark green eyes scanning her sister.

Ino got upset and yelled. "You call this living! All we do is work all day and get treated like trash!" Tears started to flow down her cheeks her long blonde hair in a high ponytail and her baby blue eyes sparkling with tears.

Sakura calmly walked over to her crying sister. "Shhh, Its okay. We will make it through this and one day go back to the Palace and be happy again." She soothed as she rubbed her back. Hinata got sad and cried as well. Sakura gestured for her to join the hug and she did so.

Hinata calmed down again then asked her sister with sad eyes "How about a song sis?"

Ino wiped her tears. "Yeah please?"

Sakura smiled. "Of course but you'll sing with me."

All the girls sat on Sakura's cot and she started to sing:

 _Grew up in a small town_

 _And when the rain would fall down_

 _I'd just stare out my window (Sakura)_

 _Dreamin' of what could be_

 _And if I'd end up happy_

 _I would pray (Temari)_

 _Trying hard to reach out_

 _But when I tried to speak out_

 _Felt like no one could hear me (TenTen)_

 _Wanted to belong here_

 _But something felt so wrong here (Ino)_

 _So I pray_

 _I could breakaway (Hinata)_

 _I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

 _I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky (Sakura)_

 _And I'll make a wish (Temari)_

 _Take a chance (TenTen)_

 _Make a change (Ino)_

 _And breakaway (Hinata)_

 _Out of the darkness and into the sun_

 _But I won't forget all the ones that I love (Sakura)_

 _I'll take a risk (Temari)_

 _Take a chance (TenTen)_

 _Make a change (Ino)_

 _And breakaway (Hinata)_

 _Want to feel the warm breeze_

 _Sleep under a palm tree (Sakura)_

 _Feel the rush of the ocean (Temari)_

 _Playing on the cloud swings (TenTen)_

 _Go up on my own wings (Ino)_

 _Faraway_

 _And breakaway (Hinata)_

 _I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

 _I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky (Sakura)_

 _And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

 _And breakaway (Temari)_

 _Out of the darkness and into the sun_

 _I won't forget all the ones that I love (TenTen)_

 _I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

 _And breakaway (Ino)_

 _Palace with a hundred floors_

 _Swinging 'round revolvin' doors (Hinata)_

 _Maybe I don't know where they take me_

 _But gotta keep movin' on_

 _Movin' on_

 _Fly away_

 _Breakaway (Sakura)_

 _I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

 _Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye (Temari)_

 _I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

 _And breakaway (TenTen)_

 _Out of the darkness and into the sun_

 _But I won't forget the place I come from (Ino)_

 _I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

 _And breakaway (Hinata)_

 _Breakaway (Sakura)_

 _Breakaway (Sakura)_

Hinata smiled. "I love it when we sing together. It reminds me of home."

Ino closes her eyes and sat back on the bed. "And mother."

all the girls sighed happily and spoke at the same time. "Yeah"

"It's the only freedom we have here, our one joy in life. Our songs." Temari said as she settled down in bed. The rest of the siblings followed suit and did the same.

But what the girls were unaware of was five people listening to them sing. One male with spiky blonde hair spoke in a whisper. "Wow! They sound like angels."

Another one with spiky brown hair pulled into a ponytail replied. "True I never expected to hear slaves singing when we came down here to check up on the camp."

Another with straight black hair asked. "What should we do Sasuke?"

The man known as Sasuke just stayed silent. The last male was thinking about something he had long brown hair tied in a loose ponytail. "I believe that song they just sang was an angel song. But how could they learn one of those?" He spoke.

"Hn?" Sasuke 'said'. "They were probably lived on one of the islands in Angel territory."

"Sai's right Sasuke what should we do?" The spiky brown haired man asked once more.

"Shikamaru, we shall return tomorrow and she these slaves for ourselves, we need to pick personal ones anyways. Let's go." Sasuke ordered and all the males disappeared into the night.

 **Yay! Chapter 1 complete! Sorry about the long song, I just love "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson. I did change a few verses to match with them being angels and all. So please tell me what you think. REVIEW!**

 **~Jewle Enderson**


	3. Chosen

Slave Angels

 _Summary: Sakura Haruno, The Queen of Angels, and her council, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, and Temari, Are forced into slavery by the King of Vampires, Sasuke Uchiha, and his Council, Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **Wow, I think this story has more followers than any of my other ones. Thank you all so much for following and favoriting.**

 **MUST READ!-** **Instead of Ino being paired with Sai i've decided to change it to Kiba. The reason for this is that he's in a clan and Sai is not. So let's just pretend that Kiba was always Said, kay?**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" _Song"_

Ages:

Sakura: looks 17 but is actually 300

Sasuke: looks 18 but is actually 310

Temari and TenTen: Look 15, actually 290

Shikamaru: looks 17, actually 295

Neji: looks 17 ½ , actually 298

Ino and Hinata: Look 14, actually 280

Kiba: looks 16, actually 285

Naruto looks 16, actually 284

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recap:

"Sai's right Sasuke what should we do?" The spiky brown haired man asked once more.

"Shikamaru, we shall return tomorrow and see these slaves for ourselves, we need to pick personal ones anyways. Let's go." Sasuke ordered and all the males disappeared into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Chosen

Sakura was the first to wake up in the morning, as usual. She got out of bed and got dressed. After she was done she woke up the oldest twins, Temari and TenTen. Both of them got up quickly and got ready for the day. Next Sakura had to wake up the other twins, Hinata and Ino. Now these two do not, I repeat DO NOT get up easily.

"Hina-chan," she shook her shoulder. "It's time to get up."

"Agggh 5 more minutes please." She grumbled grabbing her pillow and flipping over onto her stomach.

"Hina, GET UP RIGHT NOW!" she yelled into the pillow causing Hinata to jump and fall on the floor.

"Owwww" she rubbed her head as she stood up. Sakura then heard a growl from the bed next to Hinata. Ino was shifting on her bed.

"THAT MEANS YOU TOO LAZY WINGS!" Ino fell like Hinata.

"Aghh how could the Queen of Angels be so loud?" Ino said a bit too loudly.

Temari immediately shh-ed her. "Shhhhh, you idiot you can't go saying that out loud, do you want to get sucked dry?" She whisper yelled.

"I'm sorry." She pouted and get ready.

Soon all the girls were in their slave outfits which consisted of a brown t-shirt, brown leggings down to above their knees, and bandanas with their numbers on them. (Hinata 50, Ino 51, TenTen 52, Temari 53, Sakura 54)

Then their hut supervisor came in. "Hello Anko, what will we be doing today?" Sakura asked.

Anko was a vampire, but only half vampire. She was turned by a noble and assigned to run the slave camps. She was good at her job but was always nice to the 5 girls.

"No work today girls, The King and his council are coming today to pick slaves for the castle."

"So you mean-" TenTen started.

"Yes, all female slaves must be present. Including you girls." Anko said with a frown.

"I-I." Hinata stuttered starting to cry. Sakura rushed to her and pulled her into her arms. Hinata was crying into Sakura's shirt while she was stroking her head.

"Shhh. Hina it will be okay. I won't let anyone hurt you." She turned to Anko. "Thank you for telling us, I appreciate it." She said bowing her head.

"You always talk so formal Sakura, you must have been high in society." Anko looked at the other girls.

"You have no idea Anko." Temari laughed a bit.

"I'll be going now good luck girls, as soon as you hear the bell line in the square by age. You should know the order." Anko said while walking out of the hut.

"Are you ready to go Sasuke?" Kiba asked. **(A/n if you didn't read up top i replaced Sai with Kiba)**

"Hn, let us go now." Sasuke said as he stepped into the carriage.

10 minutes later:

"We're here." Shikamaru said as he stepped out of the carriage. Then all the males head a loud bell go off and saw slaves line up in the center of the square.

"We'll start at age 14! all others may leave!" Neji announced to the slaves. All younger than 14 left. The males moved over to the line of girls before them. Examining each one and dismissing each one.

Sakura was watching The whole time keeping her eyes on Ino and Hina. 'I won't let them be taken.' She thought. Soon enough Hinata was next. She kept her head down and started at her feet.

Naruto examined the girl and decided to ask her a few questions. "Name." He asked/demanded.

Hinata's eyes widen for a moment and she shook at the cold tone of his voice. "H-Hinata H-Haru." She replied not taking her eyes off her feet.

"Look at me when i'm speaking to you!" He ordered. Hinata flinched and looked up into his eyes. Naruto stared into her lavender eyes and thought. 'I choose her.'

"I choose you, come with me." He said.

5 gasps were heard in the square. All the sisters eyes widened. Kiba noticed the gasps and looked at the girl next to her. "Name."

Ino closed her mouth then answered. "Ino Haru."

"I choose you." 5 more gasps were heard then a scream.

"No! I won't let you take them!" Sasuke heard a woman's voice that sounded so familiar yell. She was in the 17 year line. She stepped forwards.

Naruto and Kiba grabbed the twins arms and pulled them out of line. "Sakura," The twins whispered at the same time.

"And who are you to stop us?" Sasuke asked in a cold voice. Then two more girls stepped out of the 15 line. "Sakura don't!" Temari pleaded.

Shikamaru looked at the girl. "You, name."

"Temari Haru." Said stepping up next to her sister.

Shikamaru grabbed her arm. "I choose you." Her eyes widened.

"No! TenTen reached for her twin but her arm was caught be a hand.

"Name." His cold pale eyes bore into her soul. "T-TenTen Haru."

"You are my choice." Neji said as he dragged TenTen to Kiba and Naruto.

Sakuras eyes widened. All her sister are going to be taken away. "No," She whispered staring at her sister's shaking forms. Hinata stared back with singlet tears streaming down her face. Wide eyes pleading to her big sister to help her.

"I asked you a question girl." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Sakura Haru. Im their elder sister." She said with an angry tone.

"Are you now?" He smirked. "Then I guess you'll be coming with me." He appeared behind her and hit her pressure point, she blacked out instantly. The rest of the vampires followed suit and they carried the girls back to the carriage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura woke up. She blinked her eyes to diminish the blur. 'Where am I?" Sakura looked around the room. It was huge. She was sitting on a gigantic bed and there were couches, desks, bookshelves, and candle around the large room.

'I remember now. The girls, The vampires, we're dead, we are so dead!" Tears streamed down her face. "Im so sorry girls, I couldn't (sniff) protect you. This is all my fault what kind sister am I?" 'What kind of Queen am I?' She said/ thought.

She heard the noise of a door opening. She looked up to see, the King of Vampires.

"I see that you awake, that was quite the spectacle you pulled today." He said sitting in one of the large chairs facing the bed.

"Excuse me for not wanting my sisters to have the blood sucked from their veins." She replied.

'She's feisty, this might actually be fun.' Sasuke smirked. "You know Sakura it's not smart to talk like that infront of a king."

Sakura just moved her hands into her lap and straightened her posture. "And its proper edicate for someone to know the name of the person they are speaking to." She said in her Queen voice.

'Well, with that posture and tone of voice she must be of high status.' Sasuke stood. "My apologies," He bowed. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha King of Vampires."

Sakura stood also. "Sakura Haru." She curtsied.

"No title huh?" Sasuke asked sitting back down. "I hardly believe that."

"What makes you think so?" Sakura asked still standing. In an instant Sasuke was behind Sakura running his fingers across her neck. Sakura stiffened and her breath hitched. "Because my dear." He whispered into her ear. Sakura could feel his hot breath. "You speech patterns and posture give you away." Sasuke licked her pulse point and Sakura started to shake. 'Oh, no the spell only works by masking the smell of our blood not the taste!' Sakura was panicking. There was no way she could save her sisters if Sasuke found out who she was.

'I love watching her squirm, I can tell she's never been fed off of before, she probably believes i'm going to kill her.'

"Don't worry Sakura, your blood isn't needed yet, we still have a day's supply of angel blood left." Sasuke said licking his lips. He and his council are royal and they collected a lot of blood from the angels before they were all killed so they drank that, but now their supply is almost gone and they must return to normal blood.

"A-Angel blood?" Sakuras eyes widened.

'My people! All of them were killed so he and his pals could drink their blood over time!' Sakura was furious but she had to keep her cool.

"Ah, yes, I believe you may have lived on an Angel island before the war. I heard you and your sisters last night singing, What a wonderful voice you have Blossom. That song where did you learn it? It sounded like an Angel's song."

"I-It's a song my sisters and I learned in our homeland, The Island of Kyoshi, an angel taught me and my sisters to sing." She replied trying to cover for them hearing their song.

Sasuke smirked. "Why don't you sing for me then?" He asked sitting down on the large bed.

"O-Okay." Sakura stuttered.

 _Silent, I can't wait here silent_

 _Working up a storm inside my head_

 _Nothing, I just stood for nothing_

 _So I fell for everything you said_

 _Hear the rumble_

 _Hear my voice_

 _Silent, I can't wait here silent_

 _Gotta make a change and make some noise_

 _Undo my sad_

 _Undo what hurt so bad_

 _Undo my pain_

 _Gonna get out, through the rain_

 _I know that I am over you_

 _At last I know what I should do_

 _Undo my sad_

 _Trouble, baby I'm in trouble_

 _Every time I look into your eyes_

 _Save me, oh, I'm gonna save me_

 _Faraway from all the crazy lies_

 _Hear the rumble_

 _Hear my voice_

 _Undo my sad_

 _Undo what hurt so bad_

 _Undo my pain_

 _Gonna get out, through the rain_

 _I know that I am over you_

 _At last I know what I should do_

 _Undo my sad_

 _Undo my sad_

 _Undo what hurt so bad_

 _Undo my pain_

 _Gonna get out, through the rain_

 _I know that I am over you_

 _At last I know what I should do_

 _Undo my sad_

 _My Sadness_

 _Undo_

A silent tear fell from sakuras eye and splashed onto the floor. Sasuke heard they tear and decided to read her mind.

Sakuras thought: 'That was all I had. The only freedom I had was my songs, and now not even that is mine.'

Sakura crawled onto the bed and fell asleep.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **There you go Chapter 2! The next chapter will most likely be The other girls stories about their first night. Oh ya and that song? Its called Undo by: Sanna Nielsen, it's an amazing song you should all go look it up on youtube and listen to it. There is also this amazing AMV for SasuSaku with that song here's the link**

watch?v=-pFE79A5Qgs&list=PLiH_ZWHuEJW0qw6lFB2aDkESHp68SkByG&index=1

 **~Jewle Enderson**


	4. Losing Our Song

Slave Angels

 _Summary: Sakura Haruno, The Queen of Angels, and her council, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, and Temari, Are forced into slavery by the King of Vampires, Sasuke Uchiha, and his Council, Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Hey y'all. Back again. Thank you for all the follows and favorites I really appreciate it:) the more followers and reviews this gets the faster I post. Here you go**

Chapter 3: Losing our song

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" _Song"_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

RESPONSES:

Rose Tiger- Im not sure if all the boys will be nice to the girls, but I will tell you this. Naruto is the nicest and wont hurt Hinata as much as the other guys do to the girls.

Tiger Priestess- I know its really sad about all the angels but I have a surprise for you all. It will be in the Chapter I post on Christmas day. Consider it a Present to all my faithful readers. and Read to find out what will happen to the girls, im sure it will be... Interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RECAP:

A silent tear fell from sakuras eye and splashed onto the floor. Sasuke heard they tear and decided to read her mind.

Sakuras thought: 'That was all I had. The only freedom I had was my songs, and now not even that is mine.'

Sakura crawled onto the bed and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hina/Naru

Hinatas eyes opened slightly. It was dark. Hinata hated the darkness. Only a single candle lit the room in the corner to the right of her vision. She was on a large bed. She squinted in the darkness and saw a desk a few couches and some un lit candles around the room.

Then it hit her. 'Where's Sakura? And Ino?' Hinata looked around frantically. She heard a squeak in the floorboard.

"H-Hello?" She managed to stutter out.

"I see that you're awake." A familiar cold voice spoke.

Hinatas eyes widen and she started to shake. Her breaths getting heavier and louder.

Naruto could hear her heart beat. It was rapid and uneven. 'She must be terrified. Now is that a good or a bad thing. She was separated from her sisters.'

"W-w-where are my s-sisters." She asked shakily. **(A/n I know. I hate it when she stutters too but it shows how scared she is.)**

'Wow she actually spoke. Wasn't expecting that. Maybe I should act normal around her and not so cold. She's so pretty.'

"They're with my friends. But don't worry Hinata-chan." He smiled. "I won't hurt you!" He said in a childish voice.

Hinata relaxed a little, but she was still on edge. She sat up straight and fixed her posture. "You know it's impolite to be not know the name of whom you're speaking too." She said in her royal voice.

'Wow. Nice manners and posture, she must be of a high class."

" Im Naruto Uzumaki. Hey Hinata. Why don't you sing for me?"

"O-Okay I guess I can." Hinata started to sing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tema/Shika:

"Ugh" Temari groaned as she sat up on the bed and slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She looked around the room. She was on a large bed with dark green sheets. A desk in the corner with bookshelves around it. Couches and candles too.

"You sister made quite a scene earlier today." Shikamaru came out of the shadows.

"Maybe she didn't want us to be sucked dry." Temari retorted.

'This girl is so troublesome. This whole situation is a drag.'

"I guess you're right." Shikamaru said as he lazily clobber onto the edge of the large bed. "This whole situation is a drag but we are running out of angel blood so we need you girls" he said casually.

"Angel blood!" Temari's eyes went wide.

"Yeah what about it?... Oh yeah you girls must have known some Angels due to that song you sang last night."

"Our song? You were there!" She yelled. Then it hit her. "Wait, what? You…. Need… Us..? For…. For…. Our.."

"Yes blood." He sighed. "Why don't you sing to take your mind off the fact."

"Okay…" She said before she started to sing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen/Neji:

TenTen woke up with a star and jumped out off the rather large bed she was on. She heard a creak at the other end of the room. She whirled around and came face to face with the vampire that took her away from her sisters.

TenTen gasped. Her eyes widened. She wasn't expecting him to be right behind her. Now she was defenseless, with a vampire right before her eyes.

"Um, hi." TenTen said trying to cover her fear.

"Hello there. You guys made quite a spectacle today. It was, _quite_ amusing." He smirked.

TenTen froze. 'This is it. This is where I die. I knew that this plan wouldn't last. Might as well get it over with.'

She took a deep breath. "If you're going to kill me. Just do it all ready you're just wasting my time."

Neji laughed. "I'm not going to kill you just yet."

"Oh what a joy. I get to wait here then die by the hands of a crazy vampire." She mumbled.

"You know that I can hear you right?" TenTen shivered then Neji chuckled again and sat on the large bed.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga. You're going to be here a while so why don't you pass the time by singing. I heard you and your sisters last night." Neji suggested.

TenTen's eyes widened. 'How did he hear us? What does he know?'

"Okay" and she started to sing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino/Kiba:

"Hello?" Ino said as she looked around the dark room. She was lying on a huge bed. She woke up a few minutes ago and it seemed that no one was in the room.

"Hey, I see you're awake. Finally you were out for hours. I'm bored."

"W-who are you?" Ino stuttered as a man walked out of the shadows.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka."

"Okay, why am I here?" Ino asked warily.

Kiba smirked. "For my entertainment. Now, sing for me." He ordered.

"O-okay." Ino started to sing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls song: **(a/n all the girls decided to sing the same song at the same time. I know. Weird huh?)**

 _You're alone, you're on your own, so what?_

 _Have you gone blind?_

 _Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?_

 _Glass half empty, glass half full_

 _Well either way you won't be going thirsty_

 _Count your blessings not your flaws_

 _You've got it all_

 _You lost your mind in the sound_

 _There's so much more_

 _You can reclaim your crown_

 _You're in control_

 _Rid of the monsters inside your head_

 _Put all your faults to bed_

 _You can be Queen again_

 _You don't get what all this is about_

 _You're too wrapped up in your self doubt_

 _You've got that young blood, set it free_

 _You've got it all_

 _You lost your mind in the sound_

 _There's so much more_

 _You can reclaim your crown_

 _You're in control_

 _Rid of the monsters inside your head_

 _Put all your faults to bed_

 _You can be Queen_

 _There's method in my madness_

 _There's no logic in your sadness_

 _You don't gain a single thing from misery_

 _Take it from me_

 _You've got it all_

 _You lost your mind in the sound_

 _There's so much more_

 _You can reclaim your crown_

 _You're in control_

 _Rid of the monsters inside your head_

 _Put all your faults to bed_

 _You can be Queen_

 _You've got it all_

 _You lost your mind in the sound_

 _There's so much more_

 _You can reclaim your crown_

 _You're in control_

 _Rid of the monsters inside your head_

 _Put all your faults to bed_

 _You can be Queen again_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hinata:

'We made that song for Sakura when mom died and she became Queen, no not even are songs are sacred.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **All done. Chapter 3 is complete. HA take that Scarlet Hathaway! I posted 2 chapters before you could even post 1! I'm so amazing. Even though it's this close to Christmas I'm still posting! Oh Yeah. Almost forgot. That song was "King" by Lauren Aquilina, Again I changed some words to go with my story so I changed "King" to "Queen" HA see what I did there. Hope you all liked it, until next time.**

 **~Jewle Enderson**


	5. The Blood Supply Runs Out

Slave Angels

 _Summary: Sakura Haruno, The Queen of Angels, and her council, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, and Temari, Are forced into slavery by the King of Vampires, Sasuke Uchiha, and his Council, Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Hey guys, me again. I got bored so Im typing the next chapter tonight. Im also listening to "Undo" on replay, haha i need to do something with my life.**

Chapter 4: The Blood Supply Runs Out

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" _Song"_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Thank you all so much for reviewing! And for all the favorites and follows. This story has 19 follows, 10 favorites and 9 reviews! You guys make my day :)**

 **This Chapter goes out to Rose Tiger and Tiger Priestess because they want to hear more, and i'm sure you all do!**

 **xxxxx**

RECAP:

'We made that song for Sakura when mom died and she became Queen, no not even are songs are sacred.'

 **xxxxx**

1 day later….

The girls basically did the same thing that day. When the girls woke up The vampires were gone. So the girls basically counted the hours away until their death. It's almost dusk and that means the days supply of Angel Blood is gone. Sakura and the girls all decided to sing one of the saddest song they know.

 _I'm so tired of being here_

 _Suppressed by all my childish fears_

 _And if you have to leave_

 _I wish that you would just leave_

 _'Cause your presence still lingers here_

 _And it won't leave me alone_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me_

 _You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

 _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

 _Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

 _Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

 _But though you're still with me_

 _I've been alone all along_

 _... ah, me... ah, me... ah…_

All the girls were in tears. The one thought that they had was. 'This is it. I will die right here in this room and never see my sisters again.' Little did they know that the Vampires were listening. All of them listened to them pour their hearts and souls into that song. They also read their minds afterwards. They all thought, 'Why are they so sad? It's not like we're going to kill them. Somethings up.' They all walked into their rooms to see the girls crying faces. Eyes wide and streaming with tears fear evident on their faces.

 **xxxxx**

Sasu/Saku:

Sakura heard Sasuke come in and she tried to get herself under control. An hour earlier a servant came in, washed her, dressed her in a white kimono with a pink obi and cherry blossoms on it, and put her long hair into a large messy bun held with pink chopsticks. She knew they were getting her ready for tonight. She didn't want to die she hadn't said goodbye to her sisters or had a chance to save the rest of her people that are in hiding.

Sasuke was staring at Sakura. 'Wow she's beautiful. She cleans up good.' Sasuke then felt his throat go dry. He had not fed since this morning when him and the council drank the last of the Angel blood, and something was telling him that this girl's blood was special, and he wanted to know why.

"It's time Sakura. Sit on the chair over there." Sasuke pointed to a wooden chair on the other side of the room. Sakura slowly made her way to the chair and sat down. 'Well this is it, I am doomed for eternity. Mom if you are somehow watching me from out there I hope that I will meet you on the other side.' Sasuke read her thoughts. 'Does she really think that she's going to die? I'm going to need her to supply my blood for a while until I get tired of her.'

Sasuke walk to where Sakura was. He made his way behind her and tilted her neck to the side. He could smell her salty tears that flowed down her face. Then the smell of her blood it him. It smelled like a human but it had this sweetness to it, like honey, the smell of honey. Sasuke's senses flared and his fangs grew.

Sasuke was shocked he had never lost control of himself like this. Maybe a little around the angel blood but never like this. He was excited. "Im sure that you'll taste amazing, Blossom."

He trailed his lips along her pulse, inhaling her intoxicating scent. His throat became more dry and his fangs ached to be sunk into her neck. But as soon as his fangs dug into her pale neck and her scream ripped through the castle, he tased it. He stopped feeding.

'Angel Blood…..' His eyes widened.

 **xxxxx**

Naru/Hina:

Hinata was sobbing on the bed when Naruto came in. She had on a blue kimono with a purple obi and purple lilies on it, her hair is a messy bun held with purple chopsticks. He had heard her song and felt bad for doing this to her, then he felt the pain of hunger in his throat and he knew this is what he had to do.

"Hinata-chan, i'm sorry. But don't worry I promise i'll be as gentle as possible and I would never kill you." He said sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Y-y-you promise?" She said through sobs as she looked up at her with teary pleading eyes.

"I promise!" Naruto smiled.

"O-okay." Hinata didn't know why but she trusted him.

"Come sit on the edge of the bed." She did so. "No just relax Hinata I'll do this as gently and quickly as possible." Naruto moved over the her exposed next and gently sunk his fangs into her next. The taste of her blood filled his mouth, and he stopped feeding from shock. He released Hinata and stared at her wide eyed.

'Angel…. Blood?"

 **xxxxx**

Tema/Shika:

Shikamaru walked into his room to find Temari on the window sill staring out into the night with dead eyes. She was wearing a silver kimono and a white obi. The whole kimono was covered with clouds. Her hair in her usual 4 pigtails.

Shikamaru noticed he was staring. "Temari, come here." Temari stood from the window and walked over to Shikamaru obediently. She didn't want to have a worse death than it had to be. " Sit on the edge of the bed and relax." She did so.

"This is a drag but it's going to hurt, try not to scream it's troublesome." He sunk his fangs into her exposed neck and taste her sweet blood. He knew that taste, he stopped and looked at Temari wide eyed.

'This is… Angel Blood.'

 **xxxxx**

TenTen/Neji:

Neji walked into his room to see TenTen sitting on the edge of the bed facing the door, waiting for him. She was wearing a maroon kimono with a white obi, it had water lilies as a design. Her hair in her two buns with one chopstick in each.

Neji felt his mouth dry out and his fangs ache. "It time TenTen. Dont struggle okay?" She just nodded and stared into space with dead brown eyes.

'She has already accepted the inevitable.' Neji thought as he inhaled her sweet scent. Then he dug his fangs in earning a small whimper from her. Blood flowed into his mouth.

'Blood, wait, Angel Blood?' She stopped and stared.

 **xxxxx**

Ino/Kiba:

Kiba walked into his room to find Ino standing at the end of the bed. She wore a dark purple kimono with a yellow obi, dandelions was the design pattern. Her hair was on a looped ponytail with her bangs still covering one eye.

Kiba could already feel the pain in his fangs. He wasted no time and walked right up to Ino. He stood behind her and his fangs popped out. "I'm sorry," He whispered in her ear before his mouth was filled with the sweet taste of blood, but not any blood. 'wait Angel Blood!' Kiba screamed in his mind before he stepped away from Ino.

 **xxxxx**

 **The end. Nah i'm just kidding.**

 **xxxxx**

Sasu/Saku:

"Who are you!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura stayed silent. She wished he had just killed her. Sasuke lifted Sakura by the neck and pinned her to the wall. The force of the slam hit her shoulder blades, forcing large light pinkish-white sparkling wings pop out of her back. Sakuras eyes widened.

"Tell me Angel! Who are you? Tell me or i'll rip of your wings one at a time!" Sakura shook.

"My… cough… name is... cough…. Sakura Haruno, Queen of the Angels...cough cough." She choked out while clawing at Sasuke arms trying to break free.

"Queen, of the…. Angels?" Sasuke dropped Sakura and she fell to the floor gasping and coughing. Her hand glowed a pale green color and she lifted her hand to her heck healing her crushed windpipe and neck.

Sasuke came out of his shocked phase. He laughed evilly. Then smirked. "I've been looking everywhere for you your Highness, but I guess you were in my custody the whole time." Sasuke laughed again. "I have big plans for you my dear." He gave Sakura a lustful glint.

Sakuras eyes widened. Sasuke picked her up and through her on the bed. The shock caused her wings to retract back into her back. With inhuman speed Sasuke pulled off Sakura's pink obi and used it to tie her hands to the headboard.

"We're going to have a lot of fun, Blossom." He smirked once more.

 **xxxxx**

 **HA HA cliffy for you all! That song was "My Immortal" by Evanescence. I hope to post the next chapter tomorrow. And on another note, TAKE THAT SCARLET 2 CHAPTERS IN A DAY! Anyways thanks for reading. Please review.**

 **~Jewle Enderson**


	6. The Spell is Lifted

Slave Angels

 _Summary: Sakura Haruno, The Queen of Angels, and her council, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, and Temari, Are forced into slavery by the King of Vampires, Sasuke Uchiha, and his Council, Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru_

 **xxxxx**

 **Hey y'all here's the next chapter, the last one got dark real fast. I will be mainly focusing on Sakura and Sasuke in this chapter. Maybe I'll describe what's going on with the other girls but I don't know.**

 **xxxxx**

RECAP:

Sasuke came out of his shocked phase. He laughed evilly. Then smirked. "I've been looking everywhere for you your Highness, but I guess you were in my custody the whole time." Sasuke laughed again. "I have big plans for you my dear." He gave Sakura a lustful glint.

Sakuras eyes widened. Sasuke picked her up and through her on the bed. The shock caused her wings to retract back into her back. With inhuman speed Sasuke pulled off Sakura's pink obi and used it to tie her hands to the headboard.

"We're going to have a lot of fun, Blossom." He smirked once more.

 **xxxxx**

 **Chapter 5: The Spell is Lifted**

Sasu/Saku:

Sasuke hovered over Sakura. She was weak from him feeding on her even though it was only a little. Sasuke was insane. Like a hungry animal, no a monster. He was trailing his. Hands along Sakura's curved body. His mouth trailing hot kisses down her neck. Sasuke's hands found the opening of her kimono.

"Please stop!" Sakura cried. Sasuke paid her no mind and continued to open the first layer of the kimono. Then the next. And another. Until she was in her last layer.

Sasuke ripped of a the last layer leaving her only in her chest binding and panties.

"No, no stop please I'll do you what you want anything but this!" Sasuke stopped.

"Anything my Queen?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Sakura shut her eyes tight and nodded her head yes.

"Good. You're going to stay by my side as Queen and whenever I want," her leaned close to her ear. "To feed from you, I will do so. And you will not resist me in any way." Sasuke untied her wrists.

Sakura nodded her head. "Is there anyways that I could at least see my sister just this once?"

Sasuke thought for a second. "Anything for my Queen." Sasuke got up and left Sakura alone while he went to go make plans for the new arrangement.

Sakura curled up on the bed and cried. She decided to sing a song to make her feel a bit better about what she had just done.

 _There's no hate,  
There's no love  
Only dark skies that hang above  
I call your name as I walk alone  
Send a signal to guide me home_

 _Light the night up, you're my dark star  
And now you're falling away_

 _But I found in you what was lost in me  
In a world so cold and empty  
I could lie awake just to watch you breathe  
In the dead of night, you went dark on me_

 _You're the cause,  
The antidote  
The sinking ship that I could not let go  
You led my way then disappeared  
How could you just walk away and leave me here?_

 _Light the night up, you're my dark star  
And now you're falling away_

 _But I found in you what was lost in me  
In a world so cold and empty  
I could lie awake just to watch you breathe  
In the dead of night, you went dark on me_

 _Blinded, I can't do this on my own  
You were all I've got, to guide me home_

 _I could lie awake just to watch you breathe  
In the dead of night, you went dark on me_

 _Dark on me, dark on me  
Dark on me, dark on me  
Dark on me_

 _I could lie awake just to watch you breathe  
In the dead of night, you went dark on me….._

Sakura got off the bed and walked to the window. 'He knows my secret. There's no need for the spell anymore.'

"Air to inspire,

Fire to desire,

Water as my healer,

Earth as my church,

Spirit to be free,

Release the spell that has been done." She chanted.

The spell that allowed Sakura and the girls to appear human was lifted. A soft pink light surrounded Sakura as she transformed back into an angel. Her long pink hair grew 3 inches down to her mid calf and sparkled like there was glitter in her hair. A light pink halo appeared above her head and her wings grew permanently from her back, unable to retract until she wished them too. A silver headband with a pink gemstones rested on her forehead. Lastly a pink strapless sparkly dress appeared over her almost naked form. **(a/n Angels don't wear shoes, by the way)**

Then Sakura felt it. Her powers. Her powers were back. Her strength, her angel magic, her full potential healing power. Pure water flowing rapidly through her magic system once again.

Sakura landed on the floor again and the light disappears she looked out the window to see 4 more shining lights in windows.

'The girls have transformed.'

 **xxxxx**

Naru/Hina:

"H-Hinata-chan? Your an angel? Naruto asked after a few minutes of staring.

"Y-yes, I am and Angel. Just please Naruto don't kill me!" Hinata said backing away from Naruto.

"Wait Hinata!" He reached for her. "I promised you that I wouldn't kill you and I alway keep my promises!" Naruto smiled as her held his hand out for Hinata to take.

"Really?" Hinata stopped stuttering.

"Really Hinata!" Hinata smiled and took Naruto's hand.

Then a light blue light surrounded Hinata.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled confused.

"It's okay Naruto, my sister must have broken the spell. I'm transforming back into an Angel." Hinata said happily.

Her hair grew a few inches and shined with glitter. A powder blue halo floated above her head. A silver headband with a light blue gemstone rested on her forehead. Light blue and white sparkling wings grew from her back. A strapless light blue sparkling dress replaces her kimono.

She felt it. Her element, water. Pure water flowing in her magic system once again. The power it possesses. Her eyes surged with power she could see the entire castle. She saw Sakura looking out the window. She smiled.

'Thank you Sakura I really needed this.'

"Hinata? Who exactly are you?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Oh! yeah. My name is Hinata Haruno, 5th Princess of the Angels."

 **xxxxx**

Tens/Shika:

"Angle? You're and Angel?" Shikamaru asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, yes I am." Temari answered proudly.

"Prove it."

Temari sighed. "I can't my sister casted a spell on us to make us appear human. I can't even sprout my wings." Just then a white light surrounded her. "Well I guess this solves the problem." Temari lifted into the air.

A silver halo floated above her head. Silver and white shining wings grew from her back. A silver headband with a grey gemstone rested on her forehead. Temari's hair didn't grow but it did look like it had glitter in it. A light gray strapless sparkling dress appeared on her body. **(A/n I know that Temari would never wear a dress but just go with it kay?)**

She felt the wind blow around her. Her element was calling to her, air. Pure water flowed through her magic system. She felt all her angel magic return and the seals on her arms that held her two fans returned.

Temari landed back of the ground and looked at her hands. "Im so back!"

"Who are you, Temari?" Shikamaru asked.

"My name is Temari Haruno, 2nd Princess of the Angels."

 **xxxxx**

TenTen/Neji:

"You!" Neji yelled in a cold voice as he threw TenTen into the wall. TenTen Coughed as the wind was knocked out of her. Neji grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground. "Who are you! Tell me or i'll snap your neck!"

TenTen's feet were kicking and she clawed at his arms trying to break free. "cough…. My name is…..cough….. TenTen Ha…. cough….. Haruno, 3rd Princess of the Angels." Neji dropped Tenten and she gasped for air, breathing heavily.

"The others?" Neji asked stoically.

TenTen caught her breath then spoke. "The Queen and other Princesses."

Then A light green light surrounded her. A light green halo floated above her head. Light green and white sparkling wings grew from her back. Her hair was shining like glitter and a silver headband with a light green gemstone was placed on her forehead. A light green sparkling dress replaced her kimono.

She could feel it. The earth. It was calling to her. The power of it surging through her body. Pure water flowing through her magic system.

TenTen landed back in the ground and looked out the window. 'Thank you Sakura,'

 **xxxxx**

Ino/Kiba:

"Angel, Angel, you're an ANGEL!" Kiba yelled in shock. Ino backed away, she knew this was bad without her powers she can't defend herself. Kiba started walking towards Ino.

Ino put her hands up. "Stop!" She yelled. Lightning formed in her hands and Kiba backed away. Ino looked at her hands. "How?"

Then a soft purple light surrounded her. A light purple halo hovered over her head. A sparkly light purple strapless dress replaced her kimono. Light purple and white sparkling wings grew from her back. A silver headband with a light purple gemstone rested on her forehead. Her hair grew and sparkled like glitter.

The power. Lightning surrounded her body as she landed back on the ground. She could feel the pure water flow through her magic system.

'I love you Sak!'

 **xxxxx**

 **Yay they finally lifted the spell! Now they look amazing. I love the whole silver forehead crown! I don't actually know where that idea came from but I must have seen it somewhere. Sailor Moon, that's where I saw it. PLEASE REVEIW.**

 **~Jewle Enderson**


	7. Sasuke's Questions

Slave Angels

 _Summary: Sakura Haruno, The Queen of Angels, and her council, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, and Temari, Are forced into slavery by the King of Vampires, Sasuke Uchiha, and his Council, Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru_

 **xxxxx**

 **Okay let me clarify something. The reason why Sakura could use her healing powers and wings while the others couldn't was because she's Queen and she has special powers that will be revealed in the new chapter… That i'm posting right now so enjoy.**

 **xxxxx**

RECAP:

 **There's not really a good recap so let's just say, The spell was lifted and the girls transformed back into angels.**

 **xxxxx**

Chapter 6: Sasuke's Questions

Sasu/Saku:

Sakura sighed happily and sat in a chair with the proper posture a Queen should have. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sasuke, I can feel your aura. You do not have to stand outside the door, I know that you have been there the whole time."

The door opened to reveal a smirking Sasuke. That smirk faded into a shocke expresion. Sasuke observed Sakura's new transformation. His eyes wandered from her Shimmering pink locks to her large soft looking wings. They landed on her new dress and the cleavage it showed, down to her bare feet.

'no shoes?' Sasuke thought. 'why the gorgeous dress and hair, but no shoes?' Sasuke stared at her feet with a puzzled expression.

Sakura laughed and Sasuke eyes snapped up meet her amused gaze. "Angels do not wear shoes Sasuke, it is our custom."

"A custom? Not to wear shoes?" He said with a confused face.

"Yes, no shoes. It is just how things have always been, shoes are a problem. What did you expect slutty high heels? That would be quite inefficient in battle." Sakura said crossing her legs, moving the dress up to give Sasuke a view of one of her creamy legs.

"I thought Angels didn't battle." Sasuke pointed out.

"We do not. But we do train so we can defend ourselves. It would be quite idiotic if we did not have a way to defend ourselves." Sakura replied. **(OMG my cat keeps rubbing his head against my laptop and making me pet him! How am I going to finish the chapter if he keeps doing that! GAH!)**

"Do you know that you never use contractions?" Sasuke asked while sitting on the bed and tilting his head.

"What?" Sakura asked looking up at him.

"You never use contractions, you did when I first met you but now you don't. Like when you say 'do not' you never use 'don't'. It's weird." Sasuke said.

Sakura just laughed a bit at his childish behavior. "It is proper etiquette for a Queen to use sophisticated grammar."

"But," Sasuke drawled out. "When we first met you didn't use that for of speech. So my guess is that you actually don't have a stick up your ass and you can have fun and act normal." Sasuke smirked.

"I don't have a stick up my ass Uchiha!" Sasuke yelled, then covered her mouth at her vulgar language.

"There she is! The same feisty girls I met in the Slave Camp." He smirked. Sasuke stood and walked over to her. "You know Sakura," He whispered in her ear as he circled around her. "This side of you is a major turn on."

Sakura stiffened. 'Not again, Please oh Goddesses not again.' She pleaded in her mind.

Sasuke suppressed a laugh as he watched her stiffen in her seat. 'She is so pure, so innocent. I'm looking forward to breaking her. But that will have to come later.' Sasuke glided his hand over her neck then he grabbed his hair and pulled her hair back. Exposing her neck to him. Sasuke inhaled the sweet scent of her delicious blood that flowed through her veins. "Now my Queen, You said something about being trained in battle. How about me and my council spar with you and your council?"

Sasuke released Sakura's hair and sat on the bed again. Sakura let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Fine, but I have to ask my sisters." Sakura went over to the window and took a deep breath. She placed a hand on the window and vibrations were sent through the air. All the girls heads shot up. They realized Sakura was trying to connect their minds and they did as so.

' _Sakura what's wrong is everything okay?' Temari asked._

' _Everything is fine girls. The king wants us to spar with him and his pals that I expect you are with at the moment. How bout it girls?' Sakura asked._

' _I'll do it.' TenTen replied immediately._

' _Me too!' Ino yelled._

' _Ouch Ino! Keep your thoughts to a low. I'll do it too.' Temari said._

' _I will as well.' Hinata answered._

' _Okay good, i'll see you all soon.'_ Sakura disconnected her mind and turned to Sasuke.

"We will."

 **xxxxx**

 **Sorry bout the short Chapters guys, I had a long weekend, I had a party with my friends on Friday, They left on Saturday afternoon then I had a party that lasted till 1 am, I went to bed before my cousins left my house, and when I woke up at 3:30 pm on Sunday afternoon to them Yelling my name outside my door. Ugh! Will I ever get a Break! Till next time…**

 **~Jewle Enderson.**


	8. The Escape Plan

Slave Angels

 _Summary: Sakura Haruno, The Queen of Angels, and her council, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, and Temari, Are forced into slavery by the King of Vampires, Sasuke Uchiha, and his Council, Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru_

 **xxxxx**

 **Hey y'all! I'm back! So many people have visited this story and it makes me so happy! Thank you all for your reviews, follows, and favorites. I vow that this chapter will be longer than any of the other ones. So please read and enjoy! :)**

 **xxxxx**

RECAP:

' _Sakura what's wrong is everything okay?' Temari asked._

' _Everything is fine girls. The king wants us to spar with him and his pals that I expect you are with at the moment. How bout it girls?' Sakura asked._

' _I'll do it.' TenTen replied immediately._

' _Me too!' Ino yelled._

' _Ouch Ino! Keep your thoughts to a low. I'll do it too.' Temari said._

' _I will as well.' Hinata answered._

' _Okay good, i'll see you all soon.'_ Sakura disconnected her mind and turned to Sasuke.

"We will."

 **xxxxx**

Chapter 7: The Escape Plan

All:

"Here are the rules." Sasuke said. "You may use any means necessary to attack us until we surrender, which is highly unlikely, or until you are unable to fight."

"We understand" Sakura said. "Just give us a sec to transform."

"Transform?" Naruto asked confused. All the guys looked confused as well awaiting an answer.

"You'll see." Temari smirked.

"Water Release!" Hinata yelled.

"Lightning Release!" Ino yelled.

"Earth Release!" TenTen yelled.

"Air Release!" Temari yelled.

"Elemental Spirit Release!' Sakura yelled.

Different colored auras surrounded them. They floated off of the earth as different colored lights glowed from there dresses, them disappearing in the light. Blue for Hinata, Purple for Ino, Green for TenTen, Silver for Temari, and Pink for Sakura. As the light faded the girls clothes and hair were different. They all had on their colored short shorts, and the same colored crop top, there were kunai holsters on each of their thighs. Sakuras hair was in a high ponytail, headband still on as well as the other girls. Temari's hair stayed the same, TenTen's buns were replaced with 2 pigtails. Ino's hair stayed the same, and Hinata's was in two braids.

"Ready boys?" Ino laughed at there shocked gawking faces. The girls laughs knocked them out of there daze.

"Let's do this!" Sakura yelled. "Earth release! Earth shattering punch!" Sakura punched the ground with her fist and it split in two. The vampires jumped out of the way of the flying rocks and giant hole in the earth. Sasuke moved to do hand signs.

"Fire Style! Great FireBall Jutsu!" A large fireball erupted from his mouth.

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled to her little sister, she nodded in understanding.

They both yelled. "Water Release: Water Geyser Eruption!" The extended their hands and an 2 eruptions of water formed from thin air and put out the fireball. Soaking the vampires in water.

"Ino!" Sakura called. Ino nodded and came to her sister's side. "Lightning Release! Shock Wave!" They slapped both palms into the water and before the boys knew what was happening they all get shocked.

"That's it!" Naruto yelled. Recovering from the shock. "Wind Style: Wind Needles!" The wind picked up and thousands of needles flew through the air towards them.

"TenTen you're up!" TenTen ran up from the back and yelled with her sister. "Earth Release: Protection Wall! Both hands slammed the earth and a large wall rose up and deflected all the needles. A moment later the wall receded into the earth to see Temari and Sakura chanting again. "Air Release! Wind shuriken barrage!"

Neji jumps in front of them and spined creating a barrier around them and deflecting all the weapons.

Shikamaru sighed, "I've had enough of this. Shadow Possesion jutsu!" His shadow moved and trapped the girls in their places.

Sasuke laughed and walk over to his precious prisoner. She was shakily moving her arms inch by inch. "I have a question my Queen."

'My Queen!?'The Angels thought as they look to their elder sister.

"What!" She spat still trying to break free of the jutsus hold.

"How come you can use Earth, Water, Air, And Lightning? I thought Angels only have one element."

Sakura laughed a bit as she continued to struggle. "That's somewhat true Uchiha. Bt i'm special in a way."

"How so?" He smirked.

"I am Queen. I posses all elements, including Fire and Spirit." She grinned evilly. "How bout a demonstration. Spirit Release! Sleep Fog!" A white mist surrounded the Vampires and soon they were out cold. The jutsu was released and the girls returned to each other.

"Time to go." Sakura said flapping her wings and floating into the air. The rest of the girls joined her.

"But where?" Hinata asked. "The Vampires already know about all our Sky Palaces."

"Anywhere but here." Sakura said before soaring higher in the sky.

 **xxxxx**

Sasuke grunted as he slowly opened and closed his eyes, then he shot up remembering what had just happened a mere 10 minutes ago. "Naruto! Shikamaru! Hyuga! Kiba! Get up NOW!" He yelled angrily as his black leather wings with a navy blue tint grew from his back.

All the males jumped up in surprise ready for battle. "They've escaped!" Sasuke yelled.

"Dammit! This is such a drag." Shikamaru muttered.

"Neji! Can you see them?" Sasuke asked. Neji turned on his Byakugan. He looked miles ahead and into the sky, he saw 5 angels flying in a southward direction.

"Yes, They are moving South towards the ocean. If we hurry we can catch them." Neji responded.

"Let's go!" Sasuke yelled as he took off. The rest of the male's wings grew. Orange tint for Naruto. Green tint for Shikamaru. Silver tint for Neji. And Red tint for Kiba. And they followed after Sasuke.

 **xxxxx**

"Sakura, I can feel their auras gaining an us, we have 2 minutes till they catch up." Hinata shivered. The rest of the girls faces twisted in fear.

"No, The spell didn't last as long as I thought it would. Girls, I just want to say one thing before we die."

All the girls had tears stinging their eyes. "I love you all so much, and I'm so sorry for not being able to protect you. It's all my fault." Sakura cried into her hands as the girls stopped flying and they hovered together.

"We love you Sak, And you'll always be the best Queen and Big sister and Angel could ask for." Temari said Squeezing her hand.

"Yeah big sis! We did everything we could." Ino said reassuringly.

"They're here." Hinata said as she looked behind Sakura wide eyed. The Angels turned around to meet the faces of very unhappy vampires, then their world went black.

 **xxxxx**

 **That's all folks!**

 **Nah….. I just love messing with you guys.**

 **xxxxx**

Sakuras eyes blinked open. She tried to move but found that her arms were hung above her head by chains that were screwed into the center of the ceiling. She tried her feet but found the same problem but them being attached to the floor. She looked around.

'No,' She whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

In front of her was her 4 sisters hanging in a line the same way as her. They were still unconscious.

"You're awake." A dark cold voice spoke. Sakura shivered. Sasuke and the other Vampires came into view behind her sisters. Naruto behind Hinata, Neji behind TenTen, Shikamaru behind Temari, and Kiba behind Ino. Sasuke slowly made his way in front of her.

"So, you thought that a simple sleeping spell was all you would need to do to escape me? HA! Think again Sweetheart because it won't be that easy to escape this place." Sasuke smirked. "As for your punishment, Death."

Sakura cringed. "But death won't come so easy little one. I want you to watch as my friends here rip off your sisters wings then suck them dry."

"NO! You can't please don't kill them!" Sakura pleaded.

"I _can,_ and I _WILL._ " He smirked evilly. "Naruto would you do the honors."

Naruto stepped out of the shadows. Fangs bared and eyes orangish red with slits for pupils. "My pleasure."

Naruto grabbed one of Hinata's sparkling blue wings and pulled.

RRRRIIIIPPPP!

The sound of ripping and tearing was heard throughout the room. Sakura watched in horror as Naruto dropped Hinata's wing to the floor and it poffed into nothing. Hinatas eyes snapped open and screamed in agony.

"Please stop!" Sakura yelled yanking on the chains.

"Please Naruto stop! Stop it please! It hurts stop!" Hinata yelled in attempt to get the mad vampire behind her to stop. His eyes flash blue for a moment and he stopped pulling on her wing. Sasuke growled and Naruto eyes turned back to red, he continued.

RRIIPPPPPP!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hinata yelled.

"NOOOOO!" Tears poured down Sakura's face and splashed on the floor.

"Too late," Sasuke mocked. He turned to Naruto. "Finish her!"

"Noooo!" But it was too late Naruto had already sunk his fangs into Hinata's neck. A blood curdling scream pierced Sakura's ears until it slowly faded away. Sakura stared into Hinata's wide frightened eyes. Then she saw the light in them slowly fade into nothing. Her body fell limp and Naruto released her neck. He licked her sweet blood off his lips then disappeared into the shadows.

"H-H….. HINATA!" Sakura screamed. Hinata's body glowed then poofed into blue sparkles slowly drifting up then disappearing.

Sakura sobbed and sobbed. She could stop her tears. She just saw her baby sister murdered before her eyes. She wanted to die, she wanted to die so bad. She closed her eyes and tried to pass out, but Sasuke slapped her before she could.

"Not yet Blossom. The funs just begun."

Sakura went through the torture of all 4 of her sisters having their wings ripped off then being sucked dry.

She was broken, no, broken was an understatement. She was dead, yes, dead was the perfect way to describe her. Sakura hung there waiting for the inevitable.

"Had enough yet?" Sasuke asked smirking at her shaking body, her dead eyes, her silent tears.

"Now it's my turn for fun." He moved behind her and slowly pulled her wing out.

"Ahhhhhhhh ahhhahhhhahhhhhhh!" Sakura screamed and sobbed as her right wing was dropped on the floor effortlessly.

"Now for the next one." Sasuke laughed evilly as he ripped off her other wing earning another blood curdling scream.

Her dropped the wing again then licked his lips. "Now for the best part, Blood!" Sasuke laughed maniacally as he licked her pulse. "It's a shame you have to die, but you broke the rules and i'm starving. He sunk his fangs into her neck. She screamed. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes for the last time was his sinfully handsome, smirking face.

 **xxxxx**

 **Well that's the End guys! Or is it? I did promise a special Christmas Chapter as a gift to you all. So please no Flames. REVIEW!**

 **~Jewle Enderson**


	9. Regret

Slave Angels

 _Summary: Sakura Haruno, The Queen of Angels, and her council, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, and Temari, Are forced into slavery by the King of Vampires, Sasuke Uchiha, and his Council, Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru_

 **xxxxx**

 **Well….. The only thing I can say is WOW. Seeing everyone review and view my story makes me so damn happy you guys don't even know. I've been through some tough things this past year and my only escape was writing. I feeling like crying with joy over how 99% of you guys liked the story. I also want to give a HUGE thankyou to 'a scared dove', i think was the name, for critiquing my work. I gotta say, I shocked over the things she/he said. Not in a bad way! All the thing she said were true and I guess that I didn't notice them. So thanks for that. Onto my Christmas Special!**

 **xxxxx**

Chapter 8: Regret

Sasuke:

Sasuke paced in his room, going over the previous events in his head.

'Damit! What have I done! I just killed off the last source of Angel blood we had! It took all we had not to suck them dry in the beginning, but we are royals and have more self control them to give into are vampiric side.'

Sasuke slammed his fist on his desk and sat down in the chair.

'I had plans for the Queen. I was going to force her into marriage, therefore giving me the rights of her kingdom. Also maybe luring out the rest of the hidden Angels. BUt there was something about her. Something that drawed me to her in a way. But I don't know what it is. Have I made a mistake? Should I not have killed her?'

Sasuke stopped his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door. He made his way over and pulled it open. There he saw Naruto fists clenched and glaring at the floor.

"What do you want, dobe?" sasuke asked in an aggravated tone. Naruto's fists began to shake.

"Why Sasuke?" He asked angrily, but there was a hint of sadness in his tone. Sasuke was confused.

"Why did you make me killed her! I never wanted to do such a thing! I promised I wouldn't hurt nor kill her and you _made_ me _do_ the exact opposite!" Naruto was fuming eyes flashing red as he glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke was lost for words he didn't know what to say. He knew that the dobe hadn't wished to harm the youngest angel, but he didn't know that he had such strong feelings for her.

'Its official,' Sasuke thought. 'I've just made the biggest mistake of my life.'

"I don't know Naruto," Sasuke clenched his fists and hid his eyes under his bangs. "I just don't know."

 **xxxxx**

Sasuke summoned his council into his thrown room. He sat upon his black and red royal chair and looked over his only friends. All of them looked angry, yet a bit of remorse and sadness shown over their faces.

'What have I done?' Sasuke thought as he tried to think of a solution to his problem.

Neji stared blankly at the floor. 'What is going on? I don't understand this feeling. Is it regret? Remorse? Guilt? Do I have feelings for the Angel girl? I feel….. Empty, incomplete. Did I really kill the only thing that could fill the void in my heart?'

Shikamaru was in a similar situation. 'Why did Sasuke make us do that? They didn't have to die like that. Although having her around Temari was full of this spunk and energy that opposed my lazy side. It made me feel, _right_ with her there. Now she's gone and it's all my fault, I should have fought off Sasuke's control, I should have tried harder to save her.'

Things were different on Kiba's end. He didn't know what to think. 'What should I do? I feel like something was just ripped away from me. But I barely even knew the girl, and that girl was an Angel. An Angel! God how am I going to fix this?'

Naruto was sad, disappointed, angry, guilty, and downright disgusted with himself. 'I broke my promise to Hinata-chan. I'm scum, no I'm worse than scum. I told her I would never hurt nor kill her and Sasuke forced me to do the exact opposite. What am I going to do, She'll never come back.'

Sasuke chose to spoke. "Firstly I would like to admit something to you all." All heads shot up. "I-" Her cleared his throat. "I made a mistake." Eyes widened and mouths dropped. The Uchiha Sasuke, King of Vampires admitting he made a mistake. "It was wrong of me to force you all to kill the Angels and I….. Apologize for my actions. But, I know how to make this right." Sasuke had everyone's full attention now. "We will go to the Angels Island known as 'Heaven's Earth' there we will find an Angel spirit that can grant any wish to those with good intentions. And then, we will bring our new found mates back to life."

 **xxxxx**

'White, all I see is white. Where am I? What happened? Wait who is that? I see a shadow coming towards me.' Her vision cleared.

"M-Mom?" Her eyes widened. The woman with long purple hair smiled. Her wings were a darker shade than Inos and so was her halo and gem on her headband. She wore a white dress that fanned out around the middle of her stomach and down to her feet.

"Hello Sakura." She pulled her into a hug.

"But how are you here? Where am I? Wait! Where's Hinata, Ino TenTen and Temari!?" Sakura pulled out of her mother's embrace and looked around the white void franticly.

"Shhh, my dear. You must relax you will she then shortly." Her mother soothed.

"What do you mean mom?" Sakura asked.

"You're going home Sakura." Her mother stated.

"To the Sky Palace!" Sakura exclaimed shocked. "I thought I was dead mom!"

"Sakura dear, You did die. But when you were 200 years old the Angel Oracle foretold that the Vampires would attack and you and your sisters would die. So I gave up my life so that you girls could never die. You are all Goddesses of the living world now. Even if you die you will only return to the Palace." She said smiling.

"You gave your life for us?" Sakura asked.

"Yes my dear but now you must go." Sakuras mo started to fade away.

"Mom!" She reached for her.

"Remember my dear what I told you. A Queen must always follow her heart, for it will take you to what the future holds." With that she disappeared and the white light faded into darkness.

 **xxxxx**

"Sakura!" Her eyes blinked open then closed. "Sakura!" The voice said again. Sakura opened her eyes to see the faces of her sisters.

"Thank goddess you're okay." Hinata said as she hugged her sister. Soon all of her siblings joined the hug tears in their eyes. They all pulled away at the sound of Sakura's voice.

"We are all okay." Sakura said happily.

"Sakura what do we do now?" Temari asked.

Sakuras eyes squinted into a glare. "We rescue the hidden Angels." Sakura stood and Spouted her newly grown wings. "And then we wage war, against the Vampire King!"

 **xxxxx**

 **Yay! they're all alive! The boys finally realize they love the girls, but all they want is war. What will happen next? Sorry for the short chapter. It's Christmas and like 12:45 at night. Another fun fact, if and Angel loses their wings they grow back after a day or two, kinda like a starfish. I won't be posting until after New Years so please be patient. I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I don't have any Wifi there so bare with me.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **This is Jewle Enderson signing off for the night! Have a great Christmas everybody! Happy New year!**


	10. Plans

Slave Angels

 _Summary: Sakura Haruno, The Queen of Angels, and her council, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, and Temari, Are forced into slavery by the King of Vampires, Sasuke Uchiha, and his Council, Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru_

 **xxxxx**

 **Hey y'all. I came back from my vacation early so here's my next chapter. From requests there will be no more songs. And I'll try to make the chapters as long as I can. I will focus specifically on SasuSaku and maybe a bit of NaruHina. Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I love you guys. Now for chapter 9.**

 **xxxxx**

RECAP:

"Sakura what do we do now?" Temari asked.

Sakuras eyes squinted into a glare. "We rescue the hidden Angels." Sakura stood and Spouted her newly grown wings. "And then we wage war, against the Vampire King!"

 **xxxxx**

Chapter 9: Plans

Sakura walked down the long hallway. Her pink dress flowing behind her as she moved quickly. She was on her way to the throne room. Her sisters following a few paces behind her. They turned the corner and were met by a large door with the royal crest on it. The royal crest was a sun wrapped by a crescent moon with the Kanji symbols for 'Air' 'Fire' 'Water' 'Earth' and 'Spirit' circling it. Sakura placed her hand on the crest it glowed a soft pink and the doors pushed open slowly. They were met by the sight of the flawless untouched throneroom.

"It seems that the Vampires weren't able to breach the barrier door." Temari smirked.

"I thought as much." Sakura sighed. "Maybe if we just hid in here they wouldn't have been able to get to us."

"You don't know that Sak." TenTen placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe they just didn't try to open the door. That's why it's untouched."

"It may be so," Sakura walked to the large circular table in the center of the room. She took her seat at the supposed 'head' of the circular table and the rest followed suit. "Now we discuss the first part of our plan." Sakura placed her right hand on the glass table. "Let the pure water flow from your veins onto the table."

All the Angels placed their dominant hands on the table. Clear liquid, thicker than water or blood, pooled around their palms and filled the table. All the girls lifted their palms and ripples quaked the surface of the Pure Water. Through those ripples a map of all the lands appeared. Thousands of different colored lights glowed from separate places on the map. Those dots were the locations of every living Angel.

Hinata smiled. "Look at how many survived!"

All the girls faces grew happy smiles, most of their race didn't die out after all. Sakura looked over the map. Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips.

"What is it Sakura? Whats wrong?" Ino asked. Sakura just pointed to a place on the map. All the girls eyes widened.

On the map there was an extremely large cluster of glowing dots, only about 70 miles from their current location.

"The Seishin(Spirit) Palace is untouched! The vampires must have believed that after they took the main Palace that there was none left!" Sakura exclaimed.

"And look!" Temari pointed to more medium sized clusters on the map. "The Mizu(Water), Kuki(Air), Tsuchi(Earth), Hi(Fire), And the Raitoningu(Lightning) Palaces have a significant amount of Angels their!"

"My guess is that the Elders of the Palaces survived the attacks and created more Sacred Angels." Sakura said.

There are two types of angels in the world. Pures, which were born angels, And Sacreds, which are human souls that are given another chance at life due to Pure Angels seeing all the good they did in their first life.

"We need to contact all the Palaces at once." Sakura sat up from her chair and walked over to the large mirror on the wall. Again she placed her hand on the mirror and allowed Pure Water to flow on the mirror. "Contact Seishin, Mizu, Kuki, Hi, Tsuchi, and Raitoningu Palaces."

The water rippled and soon 6 faces appeared on the glass. Sakura was overwhelmed with joy. "Tsunade!(Fire), Gaara!(Air), Mei!(Water), A!(Lightning) Oonoki!(Earth) Minato!(Spirit)" **(A/n Yes there are male angels as well. Just like there are female vampires)**

"Queen Sakura! You're alive!" Tsunade said in shock. All the other Elders seemed to be in shock as well.

"Indeed I am." Sakura smiled back at them all.

"What about your sisters? Are you all at the main Palace?" Mei asked with a concerned look on her face. The other girls heard themselves being mentioned and they came in front of the large mirror.

"Thank the Goddesses that you're all okay." Mei had her hand on her chest as she sighed in relief.

"You're Welcome!" Hinata said cheerfully as she tilted her head.

"Huh?" Gaara tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh! Yeah you guys don't know. Our mother sacrificed herself for us. So we can't die anymore. She said that we are the new generation of Goddesses in this world." TenTen said happily.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this when we got a call on the mirror." Oonoki said.

A chuckled. "I don't think any of us were."

"Minato. I have to ask. Were you ever attacked by Vampire forces?" Sakura asked.

Minato sighed. "No Sakura-sama. The Seishin Palace was never attacked. I gathered all my Angels when I heard that the Main Palace was under attack, but when we got here there was no one in sight. We assumed that you were captured along with the remaining angels at this palace."

Hinata looked at Minato carefully. He looked so familiar like she'd seen him in a different way. Then it hit her.

"Minato?" His eyes shot to Hinata. "Do you know if you have a son?" His eyes widened.

Minato cleared his throat. "I do, but my wife and I haven't seen him since she became A Sacred Angels 100 years ago. We died from a traitor vampire attacking her old clan. My wife, use to be the leader of the Vampire Uzumaki Clan, before the attack. We died and your mother gave her a second chance as an Angel, and brought me back to life."

"I see….. Was his name Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"It was… but how would you know that? Lady Hinata." All the girls smiles faded away.

"When the Palace was taken over by Vampire Forces I used a spell to suppress the smell of our blood and powers," Sakura started.

"We posed as Humans and were taken to a slave camp in Vampire country and worked there for about a year." Temari explained.

"A few days back The Vampire King and his council came to the camp to chose slaves to bring to their castle. We were the ones chosen." TenTen continued.

"We were each taken by a different Vampire. Sakura, The king Sasuke Uchiha. Temari, Shikamaru Nara. TenTen, Neji Hyuuga. Me, Kiba Inuzuka. And Hinata, ….. Naruto Uzumaki." Ino reported. Minato was gaping eyes wide at hearing that his son held Hinata captive.

"There we found out our true purpose. They were running out of…. of… Angel blood."Hinata grimaced. "And they needed us to supply them once it was gone. Soon they ran out and they came to feed on us. They found out that we are Angels." Hinata said.

"The King found out who I was. he said he was looking for me and that he had plans for me as well. The other vampires also knew who we were. I release the spell on us 5. We sparred with them and I was able to knock them out and we escaped. But we were to tired and could move fast. They caught up quickly and captured us again." Sakura said sadly.

"And then when I woke up..." Hinata stared crying. "All I felt was pain. I begged him to stop but he didn't. He.. he ri-." Hinata could finish her sentence.

Sakura hugged her sister. "The King forced me to watch as each of my sisters wings were ripped off one at a time then sucked dry till death." Sakura said hugging hinata tighter. The other angels all had tears of their own and they were shaking in anger.

All the elders gasped at the news. "But Minato." His head shot up to look at his Queen. "It seemed as though your son didn't want to do such things. When Hinata called to him his eyes changed from red to blue and he stopped. Then Sasuke glared at him and his eyes changed back again. It was like mind control." Sakura stated.

"I thought as such, naruto was alway a softy at heart. Never wanting to hurt anyone. As you have your own special powers as Queen. The King of Vampires has the power to control any other vampire." Minato responded.

"S-so Naruto never wanted to hurt me?" Hinata said through sniffles.

"I believe so." Minato smiled. Hinata stopped crying.

"Back to business you 6. We are going to wage war and save the Angels in hiding. We will also free the Humans and destroy the Vampire Empire." Sakura said coldly.

"Agreed." Tsunade said. "We must stop more people from being killed. There's no other way than war."

"The rest of you?" Sakura asked. They all took a moment to think.

"We lost a lot of Pure Angels. But we were ready to go to war eventually. All the new Sacred Angels are trained in combat and willing to fight for our cause." A said.

"We are ready and willing as well." Oonoki said.

"Mei?" Sakura asked.

"My Angels are always ready for a good fight." Mei said smirking. Sakura turned to Gaara.

"We here at Kuki Palace are always ready to serve you, Sakura-sama." Gaara replied.

"Minato? We need you the most. With all the Pure Angels you have in Seishin." Minato sighed.

"I have one request." He said.

"And that is?" Sakura asked curiously.

"After the war. I wish for my son to be brought back, as a Sacred Angel." Sakura smiled.

"Anything for you Minato. Good we are all in agreement. Please bring all willing angels here at the main Palace. It's large enough for all remaining Angels to stay here. Then once you all have arrived and are settled we will start planing on liberating the Slaves."

With that Sakura ended the mirror call and turned to her Sisters. "Our plans have begun."

 **xxxxx**

Sasuke and the rest of the council were flying towards the Island known as "Heaven's Earth". Sasuke was thinking about what is going to happen once they reach the island.

'Will we be able to get them back? What is the Spirit refuses to? Tsk I shouldn't think such things. If she won't do it then i'll just have to force her to bring them all back.'

Sasuke saw the small island in the middle of the Earth Ocean come into view. "There it is." Sasuke said.

"Now what do we do?" Kiba asked.

"We enter the Spirits shine and order her to bring them back." Sasuke replied.

"And if she refuses?" Neji asked.

Sasuke smirked. "We use all necessary force." He dropped altitude and landed in front of a small crystal cave.

The 5 walked down the long cave lined with red, purple, blue, silver, green, and pink crystals. At the end of the long passage the reached a large cavern. A large crystal with the very familiar royal angel crest on it. The sun and moon were yellow and black while the kanji were red(fire), silver(air), blue(water), green(earth), purple(lightning), and pink(spirit).

Sasuke approached the throne and stepped on the same crest that was on the throne. The crest pushed down and purple smoke appeared on the throne. A woman with long dark purple hair appeared with equally purple wings and gemstone headband. Her dress was as white all freshly fallen snow and her eyes were a dark forest green color.

"Angel Spirit Sakara! We have come to you with a request." Sasuke said stepping forwards. The Spirit turned her attention to the Vampire before her.

"And what would that be? Sasuke Uchiha King of Vampires." She spat.

'Man this angel has a temper.' Sasuke thought. 'Maybe this won't be as easy as I thought.'

"My request is that you bring back Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Temari, And TenTen Haruno from the dead." Sasuke replied.

The Angel Spirits expression turned furious her whole body shaking in anger. "You want me to bring them back, the Angels you so horribly killed, just so you can make their lives worse?! I DON'T THINK SO! I will not condemn my daughters to a life with you barbarians!" Sakara yelled.

'Daughters? Did she just say… Daughters?' Sasuke was speechless as was the others.

"D-daughters?!" Naruto stuttered.

Sakara sighed. "Yes daughters you imbeciles. You didn't know that I was former Queen?" The boys were still dumbfounded. "Even if I wanted to bring them back I can't. Once and Angel is dead they can't come back. Its different for Humans and Vampires. Angels can't be reincarnated."

So there's absolutely nothing that you can do!" Sasuke was angry as his plans were falling apart. 'Stupid self control. How am I going to take over the world now? Without the Queen I can't find the rest of the Angels and I can't lay claim to her lands. Dammit!'

"We're leaving now! We'll find another way. I'll see to that." Sasuke said as her took off down the cave towards the entrance. The rest following after him.

 **xxxxx**

 **So guys, How did I do? I tried to make it as long as possible. Tell me if you have any requests or Questions about this story and i'll make sure to answer them. I've been typing for 3 hours. Thanks for reading Please review.**

 **I'm Jewle Enderson and you are reading Fanfiction.**

 **Hahahaha I couldn't help myself. it's like "Hi I'm (So and so) and you're watching Disney Channel." HAHAHAHAHA I just had to do that.**

 **~Jewle Enderson**


	11. Arrival

Slave Angels

 _Summary: Sakura Haruno, The Queen of Angels, and her council, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, and Temari, Are forced into slavery by the King of Vampires, Sasuke Uchiha, and his Council, Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru_

 **xxxxx**

 **Hey guys I'm back again! It's been a pretty long week for me and I'm exhausted. But don't worry I'm posting anyways. I was so happy to see that the sight was fixed and I can read all of your reviews! I'm glad that you guys like the story and I will not be ending soon. I'm going to make it as long as I can. Maybe like 20-25 chapters maybe more ;). Oh yeah and if you look at my reviews I totally got smashed. But who cares about that person.**

 **xxxxx**

 **Responses:**

 **Roaxan: I usually post 1-2 chapters a week. Maybe more. It's been the holiday so I haven't been updating much. I write as often as I can.**

 **Ann-Sophie: Well no. But I won't tell you how things change;) And thanks, i'm glad that I fixed my chapters and that you think i've improved.**

 **Hana-Tashio: she is dead but she can come back to the living world as a spirit but not actually alive ya know?**

 **hifi: I posted an announcement but took it down because it's was no longer needed**

 **Everyone Else: thank you for reviewing!**

 **xxxxx**

 **To the JackAss that refers to himself as G.O.D**

 **g.o.d: I don't give a fuck what you think. I like writing and I'm not going to stop just because you think I'm not good. Honestly you think your words hurt me? Wrong! they don't, you think that telling a 14 year old girl to kill herself is okay? It's not and it doesn't make you cool or mature in any way. Go get a life. If you don't like my story don't Fucking read it. BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST A PIECE OF SHIT THAT HAS NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN PUT PEOPLE DOWN!**

 **~This rant was brought to you by a very enraged Jewle Enderson :) :) :) :) :)**

 **xxxxx**

RECAP:

Sasuke was angry as his plans were falling apart. 'Stupid self control. How am I going to take over the world now? Without the Queen I can't find the rest of the Angels and I can't lay claim to her lands. Dammit!'

"We're leaving now! We'll find another way. I'll see to that." Sasuke said as her took off down the cave towards the entrance. The rest following after him.

 **xxxxx**

Chapter 10: Arrival

Sakura and the girls sat around the round table. They were watching as most of the colored dots started to close in on the Main Palace. One large group was at the gates.

"Minato is here." Sakura stood. "Let us greet them." The rest of the Angels followed her out.

When The girls reached the door Minato was just arriving. They opened the large Palace doors and were greeted by the smiling face of Kushina, Minato's wife.

"Girls I'm so happy you're okay!" She pulled them all into a large hug.

"Ow! Auntie Kushina! You're crushing my wings!" Ino exclaimed. Kushina laughed and let the girls out of her crushing embrace.

"I was so happy to hear that you all were alive! When Minato told me that he had spoken to you on the mirror I was overjoyed!" Kushina's smile faded as she looked to Hinata. "Minato told me about Naruto, I'm so sorry Hinata-chan."

Hinata hugged Kushina as she sniffled. "It's okay, I know it wasn't him." Hinata stopped sniffling when Kushina rubbed her head.

'Ever since mom died Auntie Kushina had always been there for us, I'm so glad.' Hinata thought.

Minato cleared his throat. "Not that I want to ruin your moment girls but we have a war to wage."

Sakura put on a stern face. "Agreed. Let's get everyone settled." Sakura spun around her dress flowing behind he as she stutted confidently into the halls of her palace.

Kushina look worriedly at Sakura. "She's really hurt that bad?" She said turning back to the girls. Temari sighed.

"What did you expect. She had to go through all of us dying in the worst way possible, then herself. We never had to watch or listen to such things. We were out cold and only awoken because of the pain. Our pain may be over, but hers will always be there replaying in her mind." Temari turned to follow her elder sister.

'She watch me die last, and Hina-chan first. Then having to go through the pain herself? I don't believe she'll ever be the same. Until we seek our revenge on The Vampire King.' Temari thought angrily. 'I'll do everything in my power to make her plan a success. It is my job as a council member, a princess, and most importantly, her sister.'

"We better go after them." TenTen said sighing. 'We all will do what we can to help Sakura win this war.' she thought as she followed her two older sisters, the other Angel from Seishin trailing behind her.

 **xxxxx**

"M'lady?" A water Angel asked.

"Yes Shizune?" Tsunade replied. Her aid seemed to be worried or anxious.

"How do you think the girls are holding up? Considering that, that they…"

"That they all died in the worst way possible, and Sakura had to watch!" Tsunade yelled punching a rock pillar that they were flying by, crushing said object to pieces. Tsunade shocked off her fist and took a deep breath. "I don't know Shizune. The Hi Palace was very lucky. With my healing powers I was able to bring back many Pure Angels from the brink of death. But others were not so lucky. I and all of the Angel race will do everything in our power to avenge The Queen. Me as an Angel, As an Elder, As her mentor, As her Aunt, I _will_ do everything in my power…. to help her get revenge."

Shizune looked at her Mistress. 'Sakura and the girls have been through so much. I can blame her for being so mad.' "Theres the Palace." Shizune pointed.

"Let's descend." Tsunade dropped Altitude and the other Angels followed. At the Palace Hinata and Ino were waiting for them.

"Greetings Tsunade!" Hinata said giving Tsunade a hug.

Tsunade smiled. "It's good to see you Hinata, Ino. Where are the others?"

"Oh they're escorting the Seishin Angels to their quarters. They arrived a few minutes ago." Ino said.

"Well let's not keep Sakura waiting shall we?" Tsunade said gesturing towards the doors.

"Ofcourse. Let's go." Ino said leading the Angels into the Palace Leaving Hinata to wait for the others.

 **xxxxx**

 **I am super sorry for the really short chapter. My mom took away my laptop and I was at a friends house this weekend. I promise that i'll post a longer better chapter in a few days. I just can't write a lot today and i don't want to leave you guys hanging. Consider this as a preview of the next chapter. I promise to post soon. I love you all!**

 **~Jewle Enderson**


	12. The Day It All Began

Slave Angels

 _Summary: Sakura Haruno, The Queen of Angels, and her council, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, and Temari, Are forced into slavery by the King of Vampires, Sasuke Uchiha, and his Council, Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru_

 **xxxxx**

 **Hey y'all! I'm gonna try to write as soon as I can because i'm really lazy. I mean it like when i get home all i do is read other fanfiction. Haha I really need to get a life….. Anyways onto the story. WAIT! I'm going to lose the whole "Japanese thing" I'm just gonna use Spirit and all that as names.**

 **xxxxx**

Chapter 11: The Day it All Began

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

 **Author's notes/POV change**

 **Sakura POV**

Everything was going according to plan. All of the remaining angels at the Palaces have arrived. First Spirit, then Fire, Water, Wind, and lastly Earth. The Preparations are finished and at first light we set out to the closest slave camp. It was about 3 o'clock in the morning, first light is in 2 hours Looking at the map the Angels in hiding have been spread over both Vampire and Human Country. Most of the Angels in hiding are diverse, meaning they are many different types. I can tell by the color of the dots. Pink for Spirit, Blue for Water, Green for Earth, Purple for Lightning, and Silver for Wind. I walked out of my chambers and headed to the war room, or throne room, whatever it is now.

"Good to see you alive and well, Sakura-sama." I looked up to see none other than Fugaku….. Uchiha.

 **xxxxx**

Sasuke sat on his throne in silence. His head in his hands with his elbows on his knees. Recalling the horrible events that occurred merely a year ago. The real reason for this war. His Parents. All of their parents. Narutos, Shikamaru's, Kibas, Nejis. All of them dead. Including his brother, Itachi.

Sasuke griped his bangs as he tried to force the horrid images from his mind. "We are here for you if you need us, Sasuke."

Sasuke slowly lifted his gaze from the floor to his idiotic blonde best friend. He sighed and released his grip. "I know Naruto, you are going through the same thing." He rubbed his face the leaned back in the chair.

"That was the whole reason why we started the war. But why do I feel as though I've been wrong this whole time?" Sasuke asked to no one in particular, not expecting an answer.

"You know Teme, not everyone has the answers to life's problems. Sometimes there isn't one." Naruto walked up to him am placed a hand on his shoulder. "We will get through this, _together_."

"The idiots right Sasuke," A voice pitched in. "I lost my mom and my sister. All I have left is Akamaru, and he's been sick ever since the beginning of the war."

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji walked into the room. "We will find a way to get them back so we can finish this war." Neji said.

Sasuke looked to Shikamaru. He had his eyes closed and his breathing was slow. His hands in a sort of meditating position.

' _Aa, So Shikamaru has an idea up his sleeve. This is going to be interesting.'_ Sasuke thought allowing a smirk to grow across his face. ' _Soon i'll have the Queen and my plans will be completed. And as a Bonus,'_ Sasuke licked his fangs. " _I'll have my own personal slave to do as I please with. Blood, Amusement, Sex'_

Sasuke chuckled darkly. Naruto looked at him concerned as did Kiba. ' _Oh no, What is he planning now?'_ Kiba thought.

Naruto clenched his fists. ' _Damn it! No matter what I do or say I just can't pull him out of the darkness. Sasuke, what have you become?'_

"Shikamaru," Sasuke's dark twisted voice spoke. "Tell me what you are planning?"

Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes. "There is one Angel who is said to be the best medic in the world. Rumors say that she revived ounce dead angels, just by having something that belonged to the deceased. No body needed. Her name is Tsunade Senju."

Sasuke laughed darkly again. "Find her and bring her to me. I will… _persuade_ her to do my bidding."

 **xxxxx**

"Hello Fugaku, Mikoto." Sakura said addressing the two before her. "How have you been this past year?"

Mikoto sighed. "Today was the day our second life began, and our first ended. That night, I just can't believe what happened." Tears struck her eyes, and her blue wings lowered in sadness.

Sakura was surprised she didn't expect her to mention anything about today. She knew that she was the old Queen of Vampires before she was murdered, along with the other Vampire Clan leaders. What she didn't know, was how.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did happen on that night. You don't have to tell me if you do not wish to." Sakura asked.

"No, Lady Sakura. I believe we should tell you. After all you have done for us it is the least we can do." Fugaku said comforting his wife. "It all started a year ago on this day…

Flashback~

 _Fugaku called all of the Clan heads and their advisors to his meeting room, all except for the Uzumaki Clan, for their head was killed 100 years ago by an unknown man. The Clan heads were,_

 _Fugaku- Uchiha Clan head, King of Vampires, Sasuke's father_

 _Mikoto- Queen of Vampires, Sasuke's mother_

 _Shikaku- Nara Clan head, Shikamaru's father_

 _Tsume- Inuzuka Clan head, Kiba's mother_

 _Hizashi- Hyuga Clan head, Neji's father_

 _With the Clan heads are their advisors_

 _Itachi Uchiha- Uchiha Advisor, Sasuke's brother_

 _Yoshino Nara- Nara Advisor, Shikamaru's mother_

 _Hana Inuzuka- Inuzuka Advisor, Kiba's sister_

 _Hiashi Hyuga- Hyuga Advisor, Neji's Uncle_

 _All were sitting at the table discussing domestic matters about blood supply and the peace treaty with the humans. In exchange for peace the humans will give blood to the vampires without causing death. Most of the Humans agreed but some still wanted to fight. Everyone was speaking their opinion on the matter, all but Itachi Uchiha. Who was silent. A dark blood lusted aura filled the room, coming from Itachi._

 _The room grew silent and they all looked at the young prodigy. The wind blew from the windows and blew out all the candles in the room. Crows squaked around the castle._

 _Slash,_

 _Splatter,_

 _The candles lit again and Hizashi and Hiashi were lying dead on the floor, heads sliced from the rest of their body._

 _Fugaku looked up at his eldest son. "Itachi! What is the meaning of this!" he yelled._

 _Itachi stood on the table head lowered, bangs covering his eyes, and a bloody blade in his right hand. His shoulders shook as he laughed maniacally._

" _War," He stated as the candles blew out once again. When the light returned, Itachi was standing on the table, In the same position as before. Covered in blood, bodies with decapitated head surrounding him, and he was still…. Laughing._

 **xxxxx**

Sasuke and the others reached the Fire Palace. They entered the front door and found no one there. They checked everywhere but one room. All around the palace there were signs of people living here recently, but they found not a soul.

They walked up to a large red door with a symbol on it. It was a sun wrapped by a crescent moon, in the center of the sun was the kanji for 'Fire'.

Sasuke went to open the door but found it locked with magic. He let out a growl of frustration. "Kiba open this door." Kiba nodded, transformed half beast, spun at a fast speed, and hit the door with much force. When the dust cleared the door was unscathed and Kiba was breathing heavily.

"There is no way we are getting in there. I can smell the Magic coming off that door, and there's a shit ton of it." Kiba said regaining his breath.

Sasuke glared. "Naruto," Naruto sighed and created his rasengan. He ran at the door with it and the two collided. Again when the dust cleared there was no damage to the door.

Sasuke growled once again.

 **xxxxx**

Tsunade's head shot up. "Sakura!" She yelled running down the hall to find the young Queen.

Sakura head spn away from Fugaku and Mikoto. "What is it Auntie Tsunade?" Sakura asked in a worried tone.

"Someone is trying to break into the meeting room at the Fire Palace. It's Vampires, The King is their as well." Mikoto's eyes widened.

"Sasuke!" she yelled surprised.

"I don't believe that our son is the same boy he use to be, Mikoto." Fugaku stated.

Tsunade looked back to Sakura. "The Magic on the door is still holding, they used two powerful attacks on it. One a level 4 attack and the other a …. level 8 attack."

"What!" Sakura was pissed. "How damaged is the Sealing spell?" ' _How on earth could they do a level 8 attack? Only a King should be able to use one, but Sasuke wouldn't waste his Chakra on a door.'_

"The spell wasn't too damaged but if they use even 2 more level 8 attacks, it will break." Tsunade said.

"Damit!" Sakura growled in frustration. "Get Minato to the throne room now!" With that she flew down the hall towards the throne room.

 **xxxxx**

Minato and Kushina flew down the hall toward the throne room. Once they arrive they saw Sakura looking through the mirror. They saw 5 Vampires, one was Naruto. He had a ball of energy in his hand that was spinning fast.

"Minato, can you tell me how your son is using an Angel attack?" She said turning away from the mirror.

"Well, Lady Sakura, You see before I married Kushina I was already a Pure Angel. When I died Tsunade brought me back after Kushina begged her too. Eventually after some reasearch and a lot of time I was brought back. I went back to Spirit and became an Elder. I taught Naruto how to use my special attack." He responded.

"So you're telling me that Naruto is half Angel and half Vampire?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, that's why he has such a kind nature, and why his eyes turn red when his vampiric side takes over. While the demon within is in control, Naruto has no control over his thoughts or actions, it's like he's a different person." Kushina replied.

"There is hope for him yet," She said turning to the mirror again. Naruto had canceled the energy ball and the vampires were leaving the palace. "Please go tell Hina-chan, i'm sure she would want to know."

"Yes, my Queen." They both bowed and left the throne room.

 **xxxxx**

Extra Information: Please Read~

Spirit Angels are really rare. And when they are born, They can only be born, They are always a girl.

Main Characters Angel types:

Sakura: Spirit (originally), After she became queen she can use all elements

Temari: Wind

TenTen: Earth

Ino: Lightning

Hinata: Water

Tsunade: Spirit

Shizune: Water

Minato: Wind

Kushina: Earth

Gaara: Earth

A: Lightning

Oonoki: Earth

Mei: Fire

Fugaku: Fire

Minato: Water

 **xxxxx**

 **Thank you all for reading! Sorry for not Updating as much. This story will go on but the Updates will be a bit slower due to new things going on in my life. Keep up with those reviews! Oh, yeah! Everyone wish me a Happy Birthday, which is tomorrow the 24th, I'm turning 15! Can't wait to hear what you all think about this chapter. I've been working on this on and off for about 2 weeks. See you next time!**

 **~Jewle Enderson**


	13. The Start of Whats to Come

_Slave Angels_

 _Summary: Sakura Haruno, The Queen of Angels, and her council, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, and Temari, Are forced into slavery by the King of Vampires, Sasuke Uchiha, and his Council, Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru_

 **xxxxx**

 **Thank you all for wishing me a happy birthday it was nice to read all of your feedback and how you think this story is doing. By the way, it actually is my Birthday today, I what I didn't like was that someone had the nerve to ruin it by calling me a whiny bitch, a loser, and saying I'm not actually my age.**

 **xxxxx**

 **ANOTHER rant to g.o.d**

 **YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! I ACTUALLY TRIED TO TAKE MY OWN LIFE 3 YEARS AGO! I'VE BEEN DEPRESSED FOR THREE YEARS AND HAVE NEVER SEEKED TREATMENT FOR IT BECAUSE MY PARENTS DON'T BELIEVE ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME A LIAR! JUST GET OFF MY STORY BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING YOU SAY!**

 **xxxxx**

Chapter 12: The Start of What's to Come

"SO you're telling me that you have NO IDEA WHERE SHE IS!" Sasuke yelled. Shikamaru flinched back. They had been searching and researching for 2 hours since they left the Fire Palace. They haven't found a single clue of where she would be.

"Youre dismissed. Leave me to myself." Shikamaru left the throne room leaving Sasuke to his own thoughts. _'Now what am I going to do? Without the Angel doctor i'll never get the Queen, Without the Queen i'll never finish the war, if i don't finish the was i'll NEVER avenge mother father and itachi. Those bloody humans, Ill suck them all dry for killing my family. And that Queen, oh when I get my hands on her.'_ Sasuke chuckled. _'She'll have hell to go through with me.'_

 **xxxxx**

Every Angels from Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning, Spirit, and the Royal family.(The girls) The sun was starting to rise from the horizon on the Ocean. Pinks, oranges, reds, and yellows filled the skies. Light flooded over the castle and every angel standing in the courtyard.

"Now is the time, My fellow Angels!" Sakura called out as she stood before the entire angel race. "We shall save every remaining angel that is in captivity!" Everyone cheered. "And, we shall wipe the Vampires off the face of the Earth! To restore peace to the lands!"

The crowd erupted it a fit of cheers and whoops. "Now let's go save our people!" Sakura stretched her wings and flew into the morning sky. All the other Angels followed close behind.

 _'Soon, soon I shall avenge my people, my sisters, and myself. I will not stop until I see his decapitated body lying at my feet.'_ With her thought they flew into the distance, towards the closest slave camp they could find.

 **xxxxx**

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled running into the throne room. Sasuke sighed

"What is it dobe?" Naruto was hunched over and was breathing heavy.

"Slave camp 5 was attacked! All human prisoners escaped, and all but one Vampire guard died!"

Sasuke was seething. "WHAT! Who did this!"

"The survivor was given a message that was addressed to you." Naruto handing Sasuke a scroll.

The Scroll Read….

 _Dear King of Vampires,_

 _I have returned, and I shall take my revenge. I will never let you get away with all you have done. Your empire will soon fall, and your whole race will be wiped out. It is my job as Queen and every job as an Angel., to protect the Earth from threats like you. My race shall be reborn, from the ashes of this war. I the Queen of Angels officially declare the Second War against the Vampires. I will be seeing you soon,_

 _Queen Sakura Haruno_

Sasuke laughed evilly. "This is going to be fun." Sasuke held the scroll out in front of him and it burned into ashes. "Lets the games begin, My Queen." Sasuke laughter rang throughout the castle.

 **xxxxx**

"Do you think he got the message, Saku?" The 5th Princess asked.

"I do Hina, This is war. And we will not fail. Me and you will be on the front lines. TenTen, Temari, and Ino will be going to the different camps and freeing the prisoners, then they will bring every saved Angel to me so I can lift the spell." She replied.

"We'll win right?" Hina looked at he sister with puppy dog eyes.

"I won't stop until they are all dead, and our world is safe once again." Sakura watched as the sun started to set below the horizon. "15 angels saved. about 300 more, to go." Sakura turned around and walked back into the Palace.

 **xxxxx**

 **Sorry about the short chapter. I wanted to rant on this g.o.d guy again. If you're worried about me and some of the things I said at the beginning of the chapter, don't worry im fine. I'm just at a little bump in the road with my family. I ain't going no where! I'll push through like always.**

 **See you all again soon,**

 **~Jewle Enderson**


	14. Attack on Slave Camp 9

_Slave Angels_

 _Summary: Sakura Haruno, The Queen of Angels, and her council, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, and Temari, Are forced into slavery by the King of Vampires, Sasuke Uchiha, and his Council, Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru_

 **xxxxx**

 **Hey y'all back again. So sorry for the long wait. I had MAD writer's block.**

 **xxxxx**

Chapter 13: Attack of Slave Camp 9

 **Sakura POV**

Everything is going perfect. After we attacked the first slave camp, 5 more followed. We have saved 100 angels, and countless amounts of humans. From the intelligence we gathered there are about 30 slave camps. We have already attacked 6 meaning we have 24 to go. We plan on hitting our first camp in Vampire country. So far we have only attacked ones in Human Country. We expect there to be more vampires, so me and Hina are going to attack this one together. We left from the palace a little while ago. Soon we shall arrive, and I will kill any vampire I see, to send the King a message. And I will be heard.

 **xxxxx**

 **Sasuke POV**

More and more vampires are dying. Apparently Tsunade had already brought the Queen back to life. And now she is exacting her revenge instead of me. I will not stand for this. Me and Naruto are heading to slave camp 9 to fortify our defenses. Reports say that this camp will be struck next. I will not lose this war. I will have the Queen. And I will rule the world.

 **xxxxx**

Sakura and Hinata were flying in the air. "There it is, Hina." She looked to her youngest sister. "You ready?" She asked. Hinata had her enhanced vision on. Pure water flows into her eyes and it allows her to see everything around her. Hinata didnt answer.

"You okay Hina?" Sakura asked worried. Hinata snapped out of her daze and retracted the pure water from her eyes.

"We have a problem. The King and Uzumaki are there." Hinata said a hint of fear in her voice.

Sakuras fists clenched. "Let's go." Sakura descended upon the camp as well as the other angels flowing her.

Sakura and Hinata were wearing tight black crop tops with a colored stripe on the bottom of the top near there belly botton. Sakuras was light pink and Hinatas was blue. they wore Black spandex with the same colored strip on the waistband. Also, because they were at a dirty Slave Camp, They wore knee high black boots. Sakuras hair was in two low pigtails, her bangs framing her face(Like Tsunade). Hinatas hair was in two french braids. Both still wore there forehead crowns.

( **A/n: Im terrible at fight scenes so i'll try my best.)**

Hinata and Sakura headed in the direction of Naruto and Sasuke. The other Angels attacked the Vampire guards and freed the slaves.

Sakura skidded to a stop. "You ready, Uchiha?" She asked as Sasuke slowly turned around.

"You know it, My Queen." Sasuke smirked as her jumped at her with his katana.

 **Naru/Hina:**

Hinata and Naruto stared at each other for a while. Naruto took a step forwards "Hina-" He reached for her but she backed away. Naruto looked hurt.

"I can't. We can't." Hinata backed away and sighed. "This is war Na-, Uzumaki." She said coldly.

"Hinata! Im so sorry! I broke my promise to you! I never meant-." Naruto begged.

' _Promise? What promise? …. Oh my Goddesses! He means the one he made when he fed from me._

 **~Flashback~**

" _Hinata-chan, i'm sorry. But don't worry I promise i'll be as gentle as possible and I would never kill you." He said sitting on the edge of the bed next to her._

" _Y-y-you promise?" She said through sobs as she looked up at her with teary pleading eyes._

" _I promise!" Naruto smiled._

 **~End~**

Hinata took a step forwards. "Naru-"

"No!" Naruto cut her off. "Im a monster! A monster that killed you even though I promised not to!" He grabbed his head. "I couldnt even protect the person I love! _I_ _ **killed**_ _you!"_ Naruto fell to his knees grabbing his head. He looked up tears in his now red eyes.

Hinata backed away. ' _Oh no, His Vampiric side is taking over. What do I do?!'_

A rush of orange chakra burst around him and knocked Hinata off her feet.

The wind was knocked out off Hinata and there was a ringing in her ears. Her vision blurred. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw two figures in front of her. She binked and her vision cleared.

' _Minato! Kushina!'_ Hinata thought happily. She got up to her feet.

"You okay Hina-chan?" Kushina asked worriedly.

Hinata smiled. "Im okay, Thanks auntie."

"Naruto, you need to stop." Minatos calm voice said as he walked towards his struggling son.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. He looked up teary eyed. "Dad?" He said in shock.

The orange chakra surrounding him receded and his eyes faded back to cerulean blue. "Dad?"

Minato chuckled. "Yes son its me." Kushina joined him and laughed, "Dont forget about me you two."

"Mom? Dad? Mom! Dad!" Naruto jumped and hugged them with all he had. "I missed you guys so much-" Naruto noticed the dark magenta (Minato) And silver (Kushina) wings. "You're… Angels?!"

Minato sighed. "Son, you should have already known that I was an Angel all along, we told you when you were younger."

"But you died! The humans killed you! No Angel can come back to life!"

"Yes they can honey. So can Vampires. Thats why your father and I are here." Kushina smiled.

"But Naruto." Hinata stepped in. "To escape the purge on the Vampires you must die so we can bring you back as an Angel."

"Die?" Naruto unconsciously touched his neck.

Hinata giggled. "Not like that Naruto-kun." Hinata took out a cup from her pouch and held it out to him. Naruto took it cautiously.

Hinata took out a senbon and lead pure water into her eyes advancing her vision. She found and invisible Pure water vein and sliced it open. Naruto stood wide eyed. She held her wrist over the cup. it filled all the way then she healed it.

"If a Vampire drinks Pure water they die a fast painless death. Its like going to sleep but never waking up." Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Hinata cut him off. "You will see me again because you are going to be reborn. I dont know if you'll be Pure or Sacred, but I dont care. We will be together."

Naruto smiled. "Ill see you when I come back." With that he downed the cup, and slowly drifted to sleep. Never to wake as a half blood again. Only as an Angel, by his Princess's side.

 **(Im sorry for all you SasuSaku fans but I could miss the opportunity for a NaruHina moment!)**

 **xxxxx**

 **Sorry for the long wait. The next chapter will be all SasuSaku. The war is in full swing! What will happen with our two main characters? Will love prevail? or will darkness reign over the battlefield? Tune in for the next chapter to find out….**

 **~Jewle Enderson**


	15. Battle of Two Desires

_Slave Angels_

 _Summary: Sakura Haruno, The Queen of Angels, and her council, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, and Temari, Are forced into slavery by the King of Vampires, Sasuke Uchiha, and his Council, Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru_

 **xxxxx**

 **Hey y'all! Back again. If you havent read the last Chapter please do so before reading this, You might get confused. Its February Vacation and I'm so excited! This will be the only chapter I post until after Vacation is over :( Sorry, I have a lot of stuff to do and places to go… Anyways onto the story.**

 **xxxxx**

Chapter 14: Battle of Two Desires

 **SasuSaku:**

"You know it, My Queen." Sasuke smirked then jumped at Sakura with his katana.

Sakura jumped to the side and avoided a slash at her shoulder. She reached into her weapons pouch and pulled out two fans. She flipped them open and a shock wave of energy flowed into the air. Sasuke stumbled back and regained his balance. He looked up and saw Sakura running at him.

"You'll regret killing my sisters you bastard!" She yelled running at him. "Wind Release! Poison needles!" She moved her fans towards him and thousands of senbons dripping with 'poison' flew at him.

Sasuke laughed. "Wind attacks don't work on me!" He started hand signs. "Fire Style! Fire Ball jutsu!"

The wind changed direction and a ball of fire mixed with her 'poison' needles flew at her.

"Water Release! Tsunami!" She raised the fans above her head and a wall of water rose from the ground. She yelled as she pushed the fans out in front of her. The wall of water raced at the fire ball. The large ball of fire was engulfed by the large wave. But the 'poison' needles went through the wall of water and hit Sakura.

Sakura slumped to her knees and was breathing heavy. Sasuke laughed as he slowly walked towards her. "Looks like you got hit by your own poison, My Queen." Sasuke laughed evilly.

Sakura stayed on the ground still trying to regain her breath. "Bastard." She breathed out. Sasuke kept walking towards her.

"What was that, my dear? Oh what does it matter, you're gonna be mine forever now." He laughed insanely. **(A/n: I mean like he did after his fight with Danzo. *Cringe* man that was some scary shit!)**

Sasuke reached Sakura. He heard her whisper something but he couldn't hear her, which was weird because he has super hearing. "What did you say?" Sasuke asked as he reached to touch her. He was about to touch her shoulder when he froze. "What!" He yelled.

Sakura laughed and slowly stood up. "Spirit Release: Shadow Manipulation." Sakura said as she backed away from Sasuke. Sasuke looked down and saw shadows wrapped around his arms, legs and torso. "Fuck," He curse as he tried to move but failed.

"This is it, King of Vampires." Sakura said with her bangs covering her eyes. "This is where you die!" She lifted her head and stared Sasuke in the eye. "Water Conjure! Aquarius' Sword!" She yelled and held out her hand.

A blue light flashed and faded. In its place was a glowing dark blue sword. She let the blade scrape against the ground as she walked towards him, a trail of 'water' in its wake.

"What about the poison! It hit you!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh that, the substance on those needle sare poison to you, not me. Pure water can kill a Vampire if it enters the body. but it comes from an Angels body." She laughed. "It can't affect me!"

' _Shit, im dead! These stupid shadows won't budge! Where's Naruto when I need him!'_

"This Sword, is also coated with Pure Water." She continued to walk at an agonizingly slow pace. "You killed so many. The humans. My people. My sisters! Hinata! Then Ino! Then TenTen! Lastly Temari!" Tears streamed down her face. "You killed them all! One by one in front of my face! I watched as each wing was ripped off and dropped to the floor! Wind after wing! Scream after scream! Do you know how that feels!"

A wave of energy hit Sasuke with force, breaking his ribs and then puncturing his lungs. It didn't kill him but it hurt like hell. Sasuke coughed up blood.

"Then you had the audacity to make you friends do that when they didn't want to in the first place! Do you know how much Hinata and Naruto love each other! You forced him to kill her! And you killed me the same way! No one, I mean no one crosses the Angel Queen." Sakura reached Sasuke and lifted the sword over her head. "Rot in hell you Bastard!" She screamed and swung the sword at his neck.

Time stopped for Sasuke. His life flashed before his eyes and a horrified expression was plastered on his face. Sakura stood before him tears in her eyes as she miraculously swung her weapon at him, the man she hated most.

' _Is this really it? Im I really gonna die?'_ Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for his death.

Suddenly Sakura stopped. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw that Sakura was wrapped in shadows like he was. "What the!" She yelle as she spun her head around. "You!" She yelled.

Sasuke looked behind her and saw Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba. Sasuke smirked as the Shadows around him faded away.

Shikamaru made the shadows around her wrist tighten. Sakura winced in pain and her sword dropped to the ground in a loud clang. "Bastard she repeated as tears still flowed down her face. "Haven't you done enough damage. Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka."

Said Vampires eyes widened then returned to normal size.

' _How does she know us?'_ Neji thought.

' _Da Fuck?'_ Kiba thought confused.

' _So, she knows our names and probably our powers too, this is gonna be a drag.'_ Shikamaru complained in his mind.

"Let me go, Nara. I'm not finished yet." Sakura growled as she pulled against the shadows using her super strength.

' _Damit! She too strong!'_ Shikamaru thought as he started to lose control.

"Oh no my Queen. You are finished." Sasuke said getting up after healing himself. (You know, Vampire regeneration or whatever it is) "You're coming with me."

"Never!" she spat. "Goddess of the Spirits, Teleportation Activate!" She yelled as her body glowed pink. "We'll meet again King of Vampires! For now I must depart." With that she disappeared in a flash of light.

 **xxxxx**

 **I'm sorry for such a short chapter. I'm gonna try to make them longer. This story is Sadly coming to an end. Maybe a few more chapters at most. Don't worry this will be finished and I have lots more story ideas in store for you all!**

 **~Jewle Enderson**


	16. Explanations

_Slave Angels_

 _Summary: Sakura Haruno, The Queen of Angels, and her council, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, and Temari, Are forced into slavery by the King of Vampires, Sasuke Uchiha, and his Council, Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru_

 **xxxxx**

 **I'm Back! Sorry for the long wait, I'm really falling behind in my schoolwork. Some people already know but I have a new story. That story is longer because i have been working on it for about 4 months. I've noticed that the number of reviews I get for my chapters are dwindling :( Anyways onto the story.**

 **xxxxx**

Chapter 15: Reunion

"Are you ready? Hinata-hime?" Minato asked.

"Yes," Hinata said determined.

"This may take a lot of pure water so be careful about fatigue after wards." Hinata nodded her head. "Okay, out stretch your hands and chant with me," She did as such.

"Goddess of Creation, We ask of thee, bring back this wronged angel soul, so may it be." They chanted together. Pure water came from their palms a surrounded Naruto's body. As the water receded you could she the soft rise and fall of his breath.

Hinata rushed over to him. Naruto groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Hinata?" He asked groggily.

"Yes?" She smiled.

Naruto pouted. "Do these wings make me look fat?" He said gesturing to his silver wings.

Hinata giggled and helped him up. "No, silly."

Hinata and Naruto watched as the many angels freed the slaves. "I, I can't believe that I was a part of causing all this misery…" Naruto said clenching his fist.

Hinata could hear the distress in his voice. She turned to him and cupped his face with both hands. "This is not your fault. You were only doing your duty to the one you serve. A King or Queen should make the right decisions that cause peace, not the wrong ones that cause suffering and war."

Hinata slowly started to lean in to kiss Naruto, But the there was a flashing pink light and the two jumped away from each other.

"Sakura! What happened! Quick we have to take those needles out!" Hinata started to ramble as she pulled out a needle.

Sakura hissed in pain. "Ouch Hina! Can't you use you water healing the same time you pull them out? Geeze!"

Hinata giggled. "Oops!" She used one hand to create a glowing water bubble, she placed it over a senbon the used her other hand to pull it out.

"Much better Hina-chan." Sakura looked at Naruto and Minato. "Family reunion huh Minato, Kushina?" Sakura smirked and rubbed her chin.

"Well," Minato laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You know it Kura-chan!" Kushina smiled as she pulled both males into a hug.

"Mom!" Naruto whined.

"Kushina!" Minato whined.

Hinata and Sakura giggled at the family. Hinata pulled out the last senbon. "All done!" Hinata smiled.

"Good, we must retreat back to the castle. Naruto,"

"Yes!" Naruto spun around.

"Are you willing to help us win this war?" Sakura asked.

Naruto sighed. "Yes, Sasuke has taken this way too far, after the humans killed his and the others parents,"

"Wait what are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto replied with his own question.

"The previous Vampire king was killed by his heir. Itachi Uchiha."

"No way," Naruto's mouth was gaping.

"No time to explain we must leave now, all the angels have finished retrieving the humans. Let's go," With that Sakura took off into the sky.

 **xxxxx**

"What do you mean you can't find Naruto!" Sasuke yelled loud enough so that head were turning throughout the castle.

Neji blinked. Shikamaru sighed. Kiba winced. And Akamaru, who is now completely healed and healthy, whimpered.

"He's not anywhere to be found Sasuke, when was the last time you saw him?" Shikamaru asked.

"When the Queen and the 5th Princess found us. I battled the Queen while Naruto took the girl." Sasuke replied.

"I remember that girl using water attacks, naruto uses wind attacks and has high level jutsu. She should have been easy to defeat." Neji stated.

"Or, he didn't fight back." Shikamaru said drifting into thought.

Sasuke growled. "Explain."

"Well, Naruto never wanted to kill the angel before, and was the most upset of us all after that whole…. Situation. He's always been kind at heart and you know it. Perhaps he loves her, and went with he willingly." Shikamaru said.

"Dobe!" Sasuke clenched his fist. _Shikamaru's right, NAruto did like the Angel. No wonder why he's gone. He probably went with her of his own free will!_

"Do you still think we should look for him? Now that Akamaru is better we might be able to track his scent." Kiba said petting Akamaru.

"No, Akamaru wouldn't be able to smell Naruto. If he did go with the Angels, he would be somewhere over the ocean. Those smells can block his sent. Don't you remember how hard it was to track down the Angels Sky palaces in the first Place?" Sasuke said putting a hand over his eyes.

"Oh, right." Kiba rubbed the back of his head.

 **xxxxx**

"So let me get this strait." He said looking at the Angels in front of him. "You," he said gesturing to his parents. "Were killed by a rouge Vampire with an orange mask. And you guys." He said pointing to the rest. "Were all killed by _Itachi!_ Just to start a war, that is now going on." Naruto took in a big breath.

They all nodded in response. "I know this is bad, but we were forbidden from seeing any people we knew in our past lives, even Sasuke." Mikoto said frowning.

"We have been living in the Fire Palace ever since that day, we found out that your father was also an Angel. So we kept in touch. A few weeks later we heard about the war against the humans." Shikaku said.

"We still weren't allowed to see our children, even though many were dying." Hizashi said.

"Soon enough the Water Palace was attacked. And to keep us safe, we were taken to the Spirit Palace and protected by Minato." Tsume said. (Kibas mom)

"I haven't seen my brother since." Hana sighed. (Kiba's sister)

"Thank you for explaining to me. I'm gonna make things right again, and help the Angels win this war." Naruto said with a smile.

"We must go now, Naruto. Thank for your time." Sakura smiled and left the room with Naruto and Hinata trailing behind.

"We must know everything about Sasuke's plans and his Slave Camps." Sakura said.

"Where do you plan on hitting next?" Naruto asked.

"The camp where you took us from." Hinata said blankly.

"Are you sure? That's really close to Sasuke's castle." Naruto questioned.

"I am. I will have all my sisters with me, and the whole army. Temari, TenTen, and Ino have cleared all the camps in Human Country, and are working on a couple of leftovers in Vampire Country. We only have one left. It's the Largest and the closest to the King. After we take that over, the troops will advance to the castle." Sakura said.

"What about Sasuke?"

"When I find him, he's mine alone." Sakura gritted her teeth and glared at the floor.

"There is something you must know," Sakura looked up and at Naruto. "If the King dies and he has no heir, which Sasuke doesn't, all true vampires will die and fledglings will turn back into humans."

Sakura looked surprised. "The whole races fate, relies on the King being alive! How stupid!"

"Anyways, it's late. Naruto i'll show you to your quarters, it's next to mine. Hinata said grabbing Naruto's arm and leading him down one of the corridors.

"Night love birds!" Sakura yelled and walked to her own room.

 **xxxxx**

 **I'm really sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to update something so that you guys would be left waiting for too long. This is kinda like a filler or explanation chapter that's going to lead into an action filled chapter next week. Please Review.**

 **~Jewle Enderson**


	17. The Last Time (Rewrite!)

_Slave Angels_

 _Summary: Sakura Haruno, The Queen of Angels, and her council, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, and Temari, Are forced into slavery by the King of Vampires, Sasuke Uchiha, and his Council, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru_

 **xxxxx**

 **Okay, So this is it everyone. The last chapter. Well here goes.**

 **xxxxx**

Slave Angels Chapter 16: The Last Time

"This is it, this is the moment we have been waiting for." Sakura said with her head lowered, her feet apart, and her hands resting on the black scepter with a pink crystal orb on the top. Sakura look up and turned around to face her sister and the rest of the angel army.

In front of Sakura in one row was her sisters. Behind them was the

elders of each palace. Behind them was the families of Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji. Naruto and Kushina were with Minato. And the whole angel army waiting behind them.

"My mother gave this scepter to me the day she disappeared." Sakura started. "It is said that if the rightful Queen touches the orb on the top, it will change its color. For my mother, the orb was a dark purple. When she handed me this. I knew it was my time to serve you as Queen, but ... I have failed my people." Gasps were heard all around. "I have chosen the path of revenge, when I should have been trying to make peace. Today, you will not be fighting for me, if you wish to leave please do so now." No one moved. "Today! We will fight for freedom! We will fight for peace! We will fight for us!" Sakura called out raisins the scepter above her head. A series of whoops, howling, cheering, and clapping broke out.

"Fight to immobilize. Not to kill. If pure water hits a vampire's skin it will freeze them in time." Sakura said nodding to her sisters. Hinata and Ino stood on Sakura's right while TenTen and Temari stood on her left.

Hinata stepped forward. "All Water Angels!" She called. "We have the best Pure Water control. So we need to immobilize as many vampires as we can in the shortest time possible. We will also aid the Lightning Angels and each attack party must have at least one Water Angel."

Temari spoke next. "We Wind Angels are in charge of keeping the skies clear. We can fly the easiest and the fastest. We will also aid the Fire Angels to strengthen their attacks."

TenTen stepped up. "We Earth Angels are responsible of the defense. Our strength channels into our earth barriers to keep the others safe from attack. Every attack parties must have at least one Earth Angel."

Ino stepped up. "The Vampires have a strong clan that can use shadows. Our job is to fight them. If there's no sun they can't use shadows. We have to use weather attacks that cover the sun to restrict their powers."

Sakura spoke last. "Lastly. Is Spirit Angels. We must heal any injuries the others have. Remember the smell of our... Blood makes them go crazy. Make sure that any open wounds are COMPLETELY healed. Use long range attacks to keep away from them. This is why the Water Angels will be in charge of immobilizing, because they can use long range pure water attacks. This is all the advise I can give you. Turn back now if you do not wish to proceed. Now. Let's go!" Sakura yelled spreading her wings and flying into the sky. "Girls stay close to me. We are one group. Naruto you're coming with us too." Sakura said as she headed straight towards the castle gates.

xxxxx

"Sasuke there is a large mass of Angels closing in on the castle." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke smirked. "My Queen has returned. Gather the others meet me at the gates. Tell the guards and the rest of the vampires to attack the army and that they are not to touch the girls."

Shikamaru nodded and ran out of the throne room.

Sasuke got off his throne and went to his chambers. He got his sword and changed into his battle clothes. "This is going gone fun. My lovely queen will soon be mine and I will make her love me back." Sasuke smirked and slowly walked to the gates.

 **xxxxx**

Sasuke arrived at the gates shortly after the rest. He looked out the open doors to see silver angels in the air keeping the vampires out of the sky, he saw purple angels using jutsu that covered the sun making the Nara Clan useless, he saw green angels putting up barriers, blue angels attacking with a 'strange water like' substance that is freezing everyone in place, and pink angels the are going around healing the injured.

He growled at the sight before him. Sakura and the others were walking slowly towards them. Sakura and Hinata's right hands were covered in the 'weird water' and if any vampire made an attack towards them they would just touch them and they would freeze in place. He also saw Naruto walking beside Hinata.

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji looked at the girls and Naruto, then to Sasuke. He looked royally pissed at the sight before him.

"Sasuke Uchiha! We are here to punish you for your crimes against humanity, the angel race, and your own people!" Sakura called as she came to a stop 50 yards in front of the gates.

"Punish?" Sasuke laughed. "The only one who's gonna be punished is you! You ran away from your king and now he's going to punish you." Sasuke said slowly taking out his katana. Sakura clutched the orb on her scepter and let pure water seep into it. The scepter floated in the air, The pink orb started to form into the blade of a katana as the rest of it formed the handle.

"If that is how you're going to be then fine! Hinata stay back and wait for an opening, Naruto guard her." She turned to the rest of her sisters. "Ino, take Inuzuka. Temari, take the Nara. TenTen, take Hyuga. Call for your backup if need be. The King is mine."

"Don't forget to call them when you are ready Sakura," Temari said getting ready to fight her opponent.

"I won't." Sakura stated turning back to Sasuke. "Let's go," in an instant Sakura was behind Sasuke ready to slash him in the back.

 **xxxxx**

 **10 minutes later….**

"Is that all you've got!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura, who was on one knee panting her sword knocked from her hand and transformed back into a scepter.

Sakura looked around and saw the girls in similar situations. Temari was trapped in shadows and struggling to break free. Ino was down on her back breath heavily, with Kiba and Akamaru slowly making there was towards her. TenTen was also on her knees holding her chest and coughing up blood, with Neji standing over her. Hinata was breathing heavy hand shaking from the loss of Pure Water, she used too much while trying to hit the boys. Naruto was holding her steady and trying to keep her from passing out.

"I'm not done yet," Sakura whispered slowly getting up. She was covered in cuts and had one large gash on her right shoulder. "Spirit Release, Special Summons." She whispered while standing up. Lights flashed next to the girls and two figures appeared next to each of them.

"Mom, Dad?" Sasuke dropped his sword and stared wide eyed. "Why? You're dead, the humans killed you!" He shouted.

"We are not dead Sasu-chan." Mikoto cooed walking towards her son. AT that moment Sasuke noticed the wings.

He picked up his sword and slashed at her. "You're not my Mom! Shes dead!"

"The humans didn't kill us son, it was Itachi." Fugaku said.

"No! No!" Sasuke shook his head violently. "Itachi wouldn't do that!"

"He did, he wanted you to start a war." Mikoto said. "Please stop this!" She pleaded.

Sasuke laughed evilly. "Dont assume that just because you look like my mother, that I would just follow you blindly!" He ran up to her about to slash his sword at her. "Die!"

A lone tear fell from her eye. "If that's what you want, son." Mikoto stood there not moving as her son slashed her chest from the neck to her stomach.

"Mikoto!" Sakura yelled rushing over to her. She knelt by her side and her hands glowed a faint pink as she tried desperately to stop the bleeding.

"Don't, Sakura-chan." Mikoto said with a smile on her face.

"No! I won't let you die by one of your son's hands, again!" She pushed all the energy she had left into her hands and healed all of Mikoto's injuries.

"So Sasuke, you would really cut down your own mother to get your revenge? The one who raised you, the one who praised you, the one who loved you the most. And you Tried to kill her!" Sakura ran at him with what was left of the pure water in her veins. "Ill kill you!" She ran at him and punched him right in the stomach.

Fugaku who was still in shock from seeing his wife get slashed snapped out of his stare and looked at his frozen son.

"You'll pay for this!" Sasuke yelled through his clenched teeth. "Shikamaru! Hyuga! Kiba! Get them!"

"No Sasuke," Shikamaru said walking over with his arm around Temari and his parents. "We finally have our families back, we won't let you keep hurting others."

"There is no need to keep up this senseless hunger for revenge, you have what you want right in front of you." TenTen and him were holding hands and his Father and uncle were standing behind him.

"I have my mum and sis back, Sasuke. I don't need anything else. Well, I do have one more thing." Kiba said gesturing to Ino, who he had his arm around.

"Traitors! All of you are Traitors!" Sasuke slowly started to get movement in his body.

"No Sasuke," Naruto came up with tired Hinata in his arms. "You are the traitor to your people."

Sasukes eyes widened then narrowed. "You dare defy your King! I will have your heads!"

Black marks crawled across his skin, his eyes bleeding from black to scarlet red. His muscles bulged under his skin and he soon started moving slowly again.

"Oh god." Mikoto whispered in horror. "The curse mark is taking over."

Everyone started to back away from Sasuke, the boys pulling the girls with them. Sakura stood her ground a few feet away from him.

"The curse mark?" Sakura asked calling back to them.

"A rouge vampire named Orochimaru got a hold of Sasuke when he was young. He gave him a curse mark." Fugaku started to explain, "Sasuke almost died from the strain that it puts in the body. We took him to a half-blood. His name was Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi is a half-angel half-vampire. He is one of the most skilled fighters ever lived. He trained The boys since they were young. He sealed the curse mark and it hasn't awoken till now."

Mikoto shook looking at her son. "It turns him into a monster. A monster that not even we could control."

The black marks cover Sasuke completely, then his skin faded to a dark purple. A black mark appeared on his nose. His hair turned gray and grew in long spikes. Giant hands with claws grew from his shoulder blades ripping through his shirt.

Sasuke laughed evilly as he moved his arms around stretching. "Now you'll be mine forever. And I'll kill anyone who gets in my way."

Sakura stood only a few paces away. Looking at Sasuke in pure disgust. "Mikoto, Fugaku. I'm sorry. But there is no saving him now. I must kill him. Hina, take the boys far away. You know what needs to be done. "

Mikoto started at Sakura in disbelief. Her son was gonna die! But she knew there was no other way, no going back for Sasuke now. "Yes, my Queen."

"I'm sorry. So so sorry." A stray tear fell from Sakuras eye. She never turned her gaze from Sasukes mutant form, but she knew this was really hard for Mikoto and Fugaku. _'I may not hold any good feelings for this man. But he was once a kind soul, I can tell from how much they care for him. He was their son. Their flesh and blood. I don't want to make them upset like this. But as queen I must make the hard decisions.'_

Sakura let out a shaky breath. "Everyone leave. I didn't want to use it, but it's all I have left."

"Are you sure Sakura! Don't you remember what happened the last time you used it! And that was only a test!" Temari called out to her.

"It's the only way. I won't run away anymore. This is my destiny." Sakura replied.

"Okay. But be careful. Everyone retreat!" Temari took off into the sky, Shikamaru right behind her. The other took one last glance at Sakura, then followed.

"Just me and you now, Sasuke." Sakura said, moving her hands into a special sign. "I didn't want it to come to this, but you've gone to far."

Sasuke tilted his head and smirked. "How long are you planning to make me wait?"

"Not to long." Sakura answered with her own smirk. "Royal Spirit Transformation!"

Pink lines spread over Sakuras body, her eyes changed to a light green/white color. Her battle gear was replaced with a white kimono with black swirls on it, her scepter changed from a sword back to its original form, except the crystal on the top turned black. Horns grew from her head and her hair grew longer than the length of her body, flowing out onto the ground with streaks of white. Her wings disappeared and her body floated into the sky. Her nails grew sharp, and something moved on her forehead. An eye opened, its was read with many commas circling the pupil. Her lips turned to a dark red and her skin paled white.

"Soul of Kaguya." Sakura finished transforming.

"What! How!" Sasuke yelled. "They say Kaguya was the origin of all species the creator of this world!"

Sakura looked down to Sasuke her eyes cold. "It is true. Yet Kaguya was not the creator of the earth. She came here from another world. She fell in love with a man, and became pregnant. She gave birth to three children. Two sons and one daughter. One son was normal, born as a human. The other was born as a vampire and inherited chakra. The daughter was even more special. She had the power to heal, as well as do magic. She could make anything grow and could control the elements without using magic, she could even create life. Eventually the two sons rebelled against Kaguya and tried to kill her. The daughter stayed by her mothers side and tried to stop them. Kaguya told her daughter to stay out of it and let the battle run its course. Before she died, Kaguya gave her daughter the power to summon her soul into her body. She asked her daughter to forgive her brothers and to always watch over them. The Daughter agreed to protect them with her life."

Sakura paused before continuing. "She ended up creating a floating palace above the ocean, and started to create a new race based off of her. Hence the Angels were born. In the years to pass the brothers created their own kingdoms and the vampire son also created his own race. Eventually the vampires learned that human blood was needed to keep them alive, and animal blood wouldn't suffice any longer. The two speacies waged war. The daughter stopped the fighting, but ended up dying in the process. She had a daughter of her own. And she became the new queen, inheriting her power to summon Kaguya soul. I am a decendent of The daughter if Kaguya. Which means I can summon her soul."

"Impossible! It's all just a legend!" Sasuke snarled using his giant hands to take into the air and try to grab her.

Sakura just floated to the side and dodged. "Does it look like a legend?" Sasuke made another lunge for her, Sakura sighed and shifted into a black space that appeared out of nowhere. Sasuke looked around trying to figure out where she disappeared too.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and saw there was a black rod petruding from his stomach. He coughed up blood and looked behind him. Sakura was floating behind him her scepter pointed in front of her. A long rod extending from it.

"How?" Sasuke choked out as Sakura pulled the rod from his body slowly.

"I can travel through dimensions." Sakura stated calmly, as if it was no big deal. "The problem is that I could lose control of my body to Kaguya soul if I use her power too much. So let's get this over with."

Sasuke growled as his body healed. He made a few hand signs and lightning formed in his hand. The lightning was white with black surrounding it. The sound of a thousand birds filled the air.

"So he did teach it to you. I was wondering what Hatake showed you in his teachings." Sakura stared in awe at the jutsu. She had met Kakashi Hatake a few times in her life. He taught her how to fight hand to hand. And she knew this jutsu.

It was Chidori. A special jutsu created by Kakashi himself. It used special lightning magic that angels have, _I didn't know that a pure blood could even use the jutsu. I guess it's because that curse mark has angel magic in it._

Sakura thought while preparing to block the attack. Sasuke flew at her with speed she didn't know was possible. Her hands fumbled to move her scepter in front of her body before the jutsu hit.

Her body screamed to move but she held her ground as the jutsu hit.

Both parties flew back. Sakura hit one of the towers that made up the castle. The last thing she saw was darkness.

-—-

Sakura coughed as she reganined consciousness . She moved so she was sitting in her legs in a kneeling position. Sakura looked at her body seeing that the transformation was gone. Her gaze drifted to her surroundings. The whole castle was destroyed. And she was lying on a large piece of rubble. _How did this happen?_

"You did well. My child." Saskuras head snapped ahead of her. She saw a transparent figure into the of her. Someone she knew only from royal history books.

"Lady Kaguya." Sakura bowed as low as she could go her nose touching the ground.

"Please don't bow so low, my child. You are my blood no need for suck things." Her claws hand lifted Sakuras face by her chin.

"Lady Kaguya, what happened here?" Sakura asked looking at the destroyed castle.

"After the Kings attack hit you, both of you were tossed backwards. You hit a tower and knocked you're head against the wall. You're loss of consciousness cause my spirit to take over you're body. The king came at you again, but I was in control. The boy just wouldn't let up on his attacks. He used chidori again and I ended up using magic to deflect it. The king and the castle were destroyed in the blast. His body is over there." Kaguya pointed to a corpse not too far away.

"Oh. So it's over?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"This battle is, yes." Kaguya replied.

"Now what?" Sakura asked herself.

Kaguya answers her own question. "Rebuild my dear. You are just like my daughter. I know you have the power to save this planet again." She smiled at her. "But there is one thing. After summoning me for a second time, you can no longer do so again. The amount of strain that summoning my soul puts on you're own is too much to be done again. You may be a goddess but if you're soul is destroyed you can never reincarnate."

"I understand." Sakura stood, her legs wabbled as she tried to gain her balance. "Thank you for everything, Lady Kaguya."

"No problem my dear," her body started to fade away. "I'm out of time, but there is one thing you must know, the treat isn't over, he will be coming."

Sakura reached out to her in panic. "Who? Who is coming!"

"His name is..." but she didn't get to finish cause her soul faded away completely.

Sakura sank to her knees. Wondering what to do next.

xxxxx

That's it everyone, This is the End of Slave Angels. Thanks to all my faithful readers who put up with me until the end. Sequel coming soon!

Good-bye and thank you for reading,

~Jewle Enderson


	18. Sequel Update!

**I Just Updated the last chapter of this story. Ive been getting complaints about how bad the nending was and i just now decided to change it. I am also going to be taking down the Sequel and reposting it later on today to go with the new changes that i made. If you dont like it, dont read it. i dont need any shit rn.**

 **~ Jewle Emderson**


	19. Rewriting the Series!

_Slave Angels_

 **Hey Guys! I know its been super long since ive updated and Im super sorry about that. Ive been having some bad writers block and i dont have a lot of motivation to write anymore. Yet, I do have a plan to re write _Slave Angels_ and _An Angels New Cage_. Im not making any promises of when or if this is going to be done, I just want you all to know that i have a plan to do so. ill make sure to keep you guys updated! **

**~Jewle Enderson**


End file.
